Heavenly Little Bunny: A Yue Romance
by Jade Raven 21
Summary: *Finished* Yue questions his purpose, but when an old evil with a new face appears, who is this new friend and what does she have to do with his old love. Sequel to 'Ruler of the Moon'.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a sequel to my other fic "Ruler of the Moon". I suggest reading that before reading this one but you don't have to if you don't want to although you may not understand some things going on in this story. Also, since I have not seen the Card Captor Sakura movies and have no idea what happened in them, so they never happened in my story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. I do own Rakesh and Celeste however.   


* * *

  


:Prologue:

Yue sat on the roof of the Kinomoto household looking up at the bright sphere from which his name was derived. He had recently begun to wonder just what his purpose was. Sakura, his mistress, was nearly the most powerful sorceress in the world. Few could even come close to the amount of magic she possessed. She was also in her last year of high school and growing into a fine young woman. Li Shaoran, otherwise known as 'the brat', had been in Hong Kong for years now and they still wrote letters faithfully to one another every day. Hiiragizawa Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow, had returned to England shortly after Sakura finished turning the Clow Cards into her own Star Cards. 

Tsukishiro Yukito, formerly Yue's false form, had been separated from Yue about a year ago so that he could live his own life with his mistress's brother, Kinomoto Touya. Yukito and Touya had found love within each other and Yue was happy for them but also a little jealous, though he was loath to admit it. As a gift to them all, Sakura had worked in secret with Keroberus on the spell she would need to separate the two of them. Yukito and Touya had previously announced that they were going to get an apartment together but Yue wanted to stay close to his mistress, just in case something endangered her. So, the day they had found the perfect place, she announced that she would separate the two and that way Yue could stay with his mistress while Yukito went to live his own life. 

Ever since Kinomoto Fujitaka had found out about Yue, Keroberus, and the Clow Cards, he had been nothing but supportive and proud of his daughter. He allowed Yue to have Touya's old room once Touya had moved out. Keroberus and Yue were allowed anywhere in the house at anytime, although Keroberus was usually to be found in the kitchen, while Yue preferred Fujitaka's basement library with shelves of books for him to read. The Kinomoto's had even bought Yue some regular clothing in case he ever had to go outside. He much preferred his robes and rarely wore the other outfits, only when his mistress wanted him to go with her to the store or some place like that would he indulge her. He would still stand out of course; his silver hair reached the ground and his violet, cat-like eyes could make any human cower in fear because he had the tendency to glare at them if they even looked his way. 

Yue helped around the house when it was his turn to do chores. He had asked to help around the house as a way to thank them for allowing him to stay in their house. Fujitaka had them given him Touya's old chores so he would feel like a part of the family and have something to do that made him feel like he was paying them back. 

Even as his thoughts roamed all over, Yue still couldn't think of what his present purpose was. Was he to spend the rest of his nearly immortal life doing practically nothing? Would he forever watch over Sakura as she grew up, grew old, and died like his previous master and then wait, sealed in the Clow book, for another master or mistress to find? He wanted more than that but he wasn't sure of exactly what he wanted. He did know one thing though; he wouldn't find love. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In Hong Kong: 

Li Shaoran, head of the Li Clan and descendent of Clow Reed, moved fluidly through the gardens of the Li family home. In one hand he held an ancient, decorative family sword, which was passed onto him when his father died. His other hand held nothing but his first and middle fingers were extended while the rest were curled into his palm. He practiced this way just about everyday. The better he got, the more he learned, so he did everything in the motions perfectly. 

He finished the last movement just before noon. He would soon be called in for lunch. He put his sword down on one of the benches that littered the large gardens and picked up a nearby towel. He wiped the sweat that had beaded up on his face away and placed the towel around his neck. 

Just as Shaoran picked up his sword, ready to head back inside out of the heat of midday, he froze. He suddenly had a mysterious sense of foreboding. He wasn't sure exactly what it was but he knew it was heading for Japan. He ran inside and found his mother in the living room. She had noticed it as well. She nodded her head slightly in his direction and he went upstairs to pack. After so many years, Li Shaoran was returning to Tomoeda, Japan.   


**********

  


In England: 

Hiiragizawa Eriol, half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed, had just awakened from a wonderful night of sleep. He dressed and went down for breakfast. There he met with his two guardians; Spinel Sun, who looked to be a black panther, and Akizuki Nakuru, otherwise known as Ruby Moon, who looked to be a young woman. He loved them both dearly, they were his creations, but when they got into one of their sibling tiffs, they could give anyone within hearing distance a headache. 

Eriol rose from his chair, having just finished eating the breakfast Nakuru had made, when he stopped. He suddenly had a mysterious sense of foreboding. So, without giving it a second thought, he turned to his guardians and told them to pack for an extended vacation. 

Spinel Sun, after a moment of surprise, asked, "where are we going master?" 

"Tomoeda," was his simple answer as he made his way out of the room and headed upstairs to pack. 

Nakuru squealed in delight, causing Spinel Sun to protest, which started yet another argument between the two siblings.   


**********

  


Kinomoto Residence, Tomoeda, Japan: 

Kinomoto Sakura, Mistress of the Clow Cards, now Star Cards, had just finished lunch when the phone rang. Sakura ran into the living room and picked up the phone. 

"Kinomoto residence," Sakura said as she put the phone to her ear only to have to jerk it back almost instantly as a loud squealing emanated from the receiver. 

"Sakura, I have the cutest outfits for you to try on. I just got them in." Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, said as she calmed down enough for Sakura to put the phone back up to her ear. 

"Tomoyo, why don't I come over in an hour." 

"That sounds great. I can't wait to film you in the new outfits." 

"Alright, I'll be there soon." 

"Bye, Sakura." 

"Bye, Tomoyo." And with that, Sakura hung up the phone. After all this time, Tomoyo still enjoyed dressing Sakura up and filming her. Sakura didn't really mind because she knew Tomoyo would also put her in her little movies. She had even won a few awards for her movies, most of which starred Sakura. 

Sakura went upstairs and stopped before a closed door. She knocked lightly and a voice from inside bade her to enter. As she opened the door, her moon guardian came into view. He had been sitting on his bed, reading one of the many books her father had in his basement. 

Yue looked up from the book to see his mistress enter the room. She walked forward and stood about two feet from him. "What is it mistress?" He asked, receiving a slight frown from the mistress. 

"Yue, I've been telling you for years that you can call me Sakura. So why won't you?" She scolded lightly. 

"Old habits die hard mis-Sakura." Yue corrected, seeing Sakura smile at the sound of her name being said from her moon guardian. 

"That's better. I just wanted to ask you to tell dad that I'm going over to Tomoyo's house and probably won't be home for dinner." 

"I will tell him." 

"Thanks Yue." Sakura said while she walked out of the room. She made sure to close the door on her way. Yue liked his privacy and didn't like to be disturbed. 

Moments later, Yue heard the front door open and close and looked out the window just in time to watch Sakura skate down the walk and around the corner. Suddenly, Yue felt a mysterious sense of foreboding. Like something evil was coming and he would, once again, have to be Sakura's guardian and protect her from whatever was coming.   


**********

  


In an unknown part of Japan: 

A shadowed figure is hunched over, bowing to another figure seated in a large, high backed chair. The leader, his voice deep and menacing, says, "You have done well. You shall be greatly rewarded when all are mine. Once we find him, I will finally have my revenge." 

Evil laughter filled the dark room, lit only by a small fire blazing lazily on one side of the room. The kneeling shadow took this as his cue to exit. The shadow seemed to flow towards the shadows of the room and disappear into thin air. The evil laughter continued on for some time before dissolving into a light chuckle. 

"Yes, they will all be mine, especially him. He escaped me once, he got lucky, but he will not escape me again."   


* * *

  
A/N: If you don't know who the HE is then you didn't read 'Ruler of the Moon'. ::pouts:: Shame on you, it's really a good little story. Anyway, I hope your enjoying this; it will get better soon and have more action. So please tell me what you think so far by reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"BRIIIIIIIING," Sakura's alarm rang loudly in the small bedroom as the only occupant grumbled and batted at the offending noise. Sakura hit the alarm, silencing it, and tiredly threw the covers off. Her eyes still mostly closed, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Today was the first day of school and the start of her last year of high school. She was seventeen years old and couldn't wait to graduate. 

After her morning bathroom routine, she dressed and brushed her hair and took a look in the mirror. She still had her amber hair, but it was now long enough to reach her mid-back. Her eyes were the beautiful emerald that she had gotten from her mother and she had also grown into quite a woman. Her father remarked several times about how much she looked like her mother. 

She made her way downstairs, taking her time because she was actually on time for once. When she entered the kitchen, her father smiled at her and said, "Good morning Sakura." 

"Good morning father. Good morning Kero." She said as she turned to the table and took her seat across from the all ready pigging out Kero. 

"Goosh monin," Kero said through a mouthful of pancakes. 

Sakura giggled and began eating her own plate of pancakes that her father had just set before her. She assumed that Yue was still in his own room, which was quite normal for her moon guardian. Later he would come out and get a new book and then return to the sanctity of his room. 

Once she had finished eating, Sakura made her way out the door after giving her father a peck on the cheek goodbye. She sat on the front stoop and strapped on her roller blades. She still skated to school every morning, just as she had been doing for many years now. When she arrived at school, she put on her shoes and made her way to her homeroom. 

Sakura noticed that she would have ten minutes to talk to her friends and find out what they had done over summer break. As she opened the door to her classroom, she received the shock of her life. Standing towards the back of the room she saw the person who had made her life hard at one point and the person who had stolen her heart. 

"Shaoran, Eriol." Sakura squealed as she ran to the back of the room and threw her arms around Shaoran. He blushed ferociously while Eriol stood smirking at his ever-reddening face. When Sakura let go she hugged Eriol, though not as hard, and Shaoran glared at the boy. 

Once she released the smiling Eriol, she asked, "What are you guys doing here?" 

Before they could answer, another squeal erupted from the front of the room. Tomoyo ran to the back of the room and threw her arms around Eriol. This time it was Eriol's turn to blush while Shaoran just smirked. Tomoyo then turned and gave Shaoran a quick hug before repeating the question that Sakura had just asked. 

Eriol responded first by saying, "We'll talk about the reasons later. For now, it is good to see you both again." One of the major reasons he had blushed was that Tomoyo had now grown into quite a lovely young woman. She had her long, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and the strands reached to about mid-thigh. Her beautiful blue eyes could make you get lost within their depths. 

Tomoyo suddenly pulled out a camera and said, "You two would be perfect for my next movie." 

Everyone sighed as Shaoran said, "something never change." Just then the bell rang and the conversation was suspended for later. They took their seats with Shaoran sitting behind Sakura, Tomoyo sitting next to Sakura, and Eriol sitting behind Tomoyo. Shaoran wasn't too thrilled with having to sit next to Eriol, but as long as he was near Sakura, he was happy. 

Once school was over, the four met at the gate in front of the school. They all headed to the local ice cream shop and talked about old times. Unfortunately neither Shaoran nor Eriol could stay long as they both still had some unpacking to do. It was also getting dark and a storm looked like it was on it's way. 

Sakura returned home and told Yue and Kero about Shaoran and Eriol being back. Kero just asked how 'the brat' was doing, but Yue just nodded his head and made his way upstairs to his room. He knew that they had felt the same thing he had and if they had both come all this way, it must be something big.   


**********

  


A teenage girl was standing in front of the balcony doors to her new room. The moving van had left about an hour ago and she had just finished unpacking several boxes. There was still much more to do but she had decided to take a break and let it all sink in. She and her parents had just moved to Tomoeda, Japan from Bordeaux, France. She hadn't thought at the time her parents told her that this move would be beneficial, but she now knew otherwise. 

As soon as she had stepped off the plane she had felt something pulling her to this place. She smiled as it was a pleasant feeling and joined her parents in gathering their luggage. 

As she stood there, rain began to pour from the sky; there was a storm coming. She had always hated storms, especially ones with lightning and thunder. She turned from the window and looked at the clock. It was just about time to go to bed. 

She wearily rose and made her way to her chest of drawers. She opened the top drawer and took out her new school uniform. Tomorrow she was supposed to go to her first day at Seijou High School and she wanted to make sure she would make a good first impression. She smoothed out any wrinkles and laid the garment on top of the dresser. She then made sure to place her shoes right next to the dresser so she wouldn't have to hunt for them the next morning. She made sure to set her alarm right before she climbed into bed. 

Before sleep claimed her, her last thoughts were what every teenager in a new place wants to know, "will I make any friends?" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Sakura skated up to the school, she spotted Shaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo standing near the gate. She met up with them and together, walked into the school. They chatted about friends and school. When the bell rang the class quickly took their seats as the teacher opened the door and walked in. However, he left the door open after stepping into the class and walked to his desk. 

"Class, we have a new transfer student joining us today." He said as he gestured to the person standing outside the door. "Her name is Leverette Celeste. I hope you will all make her feel welcomed." 

As he said this, the entire class turned to the door to see a girl step inside and close the door behind her. She stepped up to the front and stood beside the teacher. Every eye of every guy in class widened slightly. She had long red hair that reached to her waist and beautiful green eyes, similar to Sakura's Shaoran noticed. She wore the usual school uniform and had a slight smile on her lips. Tomoyo noticed the reactions of all the guys and turned to see that even Eriol and Shaoran had looks of amazement on their faces. She frowned at Eriol and he looked at her and immediately moved his eyes to stare at the surface of his desk while blushing slightly. He looked over and caught Shaoran eye. They had both sensed some magic from this girl. 

"Celeste, why don't you tell us a little about what brings you to Tomoeda." The teacher said, completely oblivious to the effect this girl was having on his students. 

Her voice was laden with a French accent as she spoke in rich soothing tones, "my parents and I just moved here from Bordeaux, France. We just got in yesterday and this is my first time in Japan." 

There were whispers from all around the room, mainly from the guys, about anyone who would show her around. The teacher motioned for quiet and said, "Well, welcome to Tomoeda Celeste. It looks like there's an empty seat in front of Sakura. Sakura, would you mind showing Celeste around today?" 

"Not at all," Sakura said in her happiest voice. She liked making new friends and this girl seemed really nice. Amidst the groans of protest from many of the other guys, Celeste made her way over to the girl that had spoken. "Hi, my name's Sakura. Nice to meet you." She said as she held her hand out to shake while smiling broadly. 

Celeste took the offered hand and smiled back while saying, "My name is Celeste. It is a pleasure to meet you." Celeste then took her seat and the teacher began the lesson. 

When the lunch bell rang, Celeste grabbed her bag and headed outside. She then noticed that Sakura was waving to her from under a cherry blossom tree. As she approached the tree she saw that there was another girl and two guys seated there as well. She immediately recognized them from her classes and greeted them all with a cheery "good afternoon." 

"Hi Celeste, I was wondering if you'd like to sit with us for lunch?" Sakura asked not noticing the looks that Eriol and Shaoran passed each other. 

"I would like that," and with that Celeste sat down and began her lunch while Sakura introduced her friends. 

"This is my best friend Tomoyo and this is Eriol and that is Shaoran." She said, pointing to each in turn. 

Tomoyo greeted her with a hearty shake, Eriol took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles, and Shaoran just said, "hi." 

The three girls talked about many things, mainly about Tomoyo's movies, of which Celeste seemed particularly interested. She even agreed to be in one after Tomoyo said she had the perfect part for her. Eriol and Shaoran stayed quiet for the most part, only speaking when asked a specific question. Neither was sure who or what this girl was, but they knew she had magic, and they would definitely find out what her story was. 

"Hey Celeste, we're all going over to my house this afternoon. Do you want to come?" Sakura suddenly asked, though she received surprised looks from the others in her group as they were going to discuss magic this afternoon. 

"I am sorry Sakura, but I have much to do this afternoon at home. Thank you for the invitation though. Perhaps another time." Celeste politely declined, causing Eriol and Shaoran to sigh in relief, though no one really noticed. 

"Well, how about you come over this Friday, after school? I'm sure my dad can cook some extra." 

"That would be wonderful Sakura. I will have to ask my parents but I am sure that I can come." 

Just then the end of lunch bell rang and the group packed up and made their way back to class. At the end of the day, they all said goodbye to Celeste and continued on to Sakura's house. 

Just as they all entered the Kinomoto household and removed their shoes, they heard a faint yell. Just then, a flour covered Kero came flying out of the kitchen at top speed and hid behind Sakura. Following close behind, an angry face Yue stepped out from the kitchen, the top of his head and shoulders covered in flour. 

"Help! He's going to kill me." Kero screeched as Yue stood in front of the little group. Yue just stood there, his face set in its cold mask, but his eyes showing his irritation and anger at the plush sized guardian. 

Sakura smiled at her two guardians and motioned them both back into the kitchen. When she arrived, she saw that half the kitchen was covered in flour. "What happened?" 

"I was just trying to help." Kero whined and then yelped and dove back behind Sakura as Yue glared at him. 

"Help, you call it. I was doing fine without you. I was bored and decided to cook something so I made some cookies." Yue said as he motioned to a counter that had escaped the flour, upon which sat a tray of freshly baked cookies. "When Kero came in and decided to help himself to my hard work, I pushed him away." 

"Pushed me away, yeah right. You threw me into the bag of flour." 

Sakura could tell that this was about to turn into an all out war between the two, so she decided to put a stop to it now. "All right. Yue, why don't you put the cookies away and go upstairs and get cleaned up. Kero, I will use the bubble card and clean up this mess, but the next time Yue is in the kitchen, don't bother him. Understand?" 

"Yes Sakura." Keroberus almost whispered and then frowned when he saw a satisfied smirk on Yue's face. Yue put the cookies into a container and left them on the counter. He then made his way upstairs to get cleaned up. Sakura used the Bubble Card and commanded it to clean up the kitchen as well as Kero. Once everything was clean, she began fixing tea for her guests. Once the tea was finished she set four cups and saucers on a tray along with the tea and carried it out to the living room, followed closely by Kero. 

She set the tray on the low table and prepared tea for each of her guests and then a cup for herself as she sat down across from Tomoyo. "What was that about?" Tomoyo asked as she took a sip of her tea. 

"Just a little mess. Nothing Bubbles couldn't take care of." Sakura smiled and sipped her own tea. 

Yue came down a few minutes later, flour free, and went back into the kitchen. He came out a moment later and set the container of cookies in the middle of the table. He then grabbed Kero by the tail as he raced to get one of the cookies he had tried to take earlier. "Awe, come on Yue. I'm sorry. I won't do it ever again." Kero again whined, but Yue wouldn't be taken in by his pitiful little act. He held onto Kero while the four humans each ate several cookies along with their tea. 

"Those were great Yue. You should cook more often." Sakura complimented after the cookies were just about gone. Shaoran had eaten more that everyone else because anytime anyone took a cookie, Kero would start whimpering, and he loved to see the stuffed animal suffer like that. 

Yue just ignored his brother and sat down on the couch behind Sakura. When there was only one cookie left, Yue let Kero go and watched, amused, as he almost cried as he ate the one cookie. 

Eriol decided now was the time to tell them all of why he and Shaoran were here. So he began with, "Sakura, there is something we must discuss with you." 

"Ok, what is it?" 

"I believe, as does Shaoran, that something bad is going to happen soon and the Clow Cards will once again be put to use." 

"Really! What do you think it is?" 

"We're not sure," Shaoran said, "all we know is that it is something bad." 

"It is some sort of evil," Yue said quietly, causing everyone to look at him. 

"You felt it as well Yue?" Eriol asked. Yue simply nodded his head and refused to say anymore. "Well then, we must all be on guard. You never know when it will attack. We don't even know what it's after." 

Shaoran then decided to make a point, "what about that new girl? She has magic." 

"Celeste may indeed have magic, but she may not even know it. We will still keep an eye on her just to make sure." 

Sakura couldn't believe that Celeste would cause them any harm and said, "but Celeste is so nice. She wouldn't do anything bad." 

"Evil has many disguises," and with that, Yue rose and made his way upstairs to his room. 

The four humans, along with Kero, talked for about another hour about what they could possibly be after. The only thing they could even think remotely possible was that someone was after the Star Cards. The group separated and Eriol, Tomoyo, and Shaoran made their ways to their own respected homes.   


* * *

  
A/N: Just so you get the title of this fic I'll tell you that Celeste Leverette translates as something like 'Heavenly Little Bunny'. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Friday morning Sakura reminded Kero and Yue that she would be bringing company home. That meant that Kero couldn't come downstairs and Yue would have to dress in regular clothing if he wanted to come out. He decided to just spend the evening in his room. 

That afternoon, Sakura met Celeste by the gate and together they walked to the Kinomoto household. When they arrived, in the driveway sat a very familiar car. She ran inside, Celeste following quietly behind, and called out, "Touya, where are you?" 

From inside the kitchen, the voice of her older brother called out, "in here monster." 

Sakura walked into the kitchen, her face set in a frown, and said, "I am not a monster." She then noticed Yukito and smiled brightly. "Hello Yukito. What brings you guys here?" 

"Dad invited us for dinner. So, who's your friend?" Touya asked as he noticed a girl had followed Sakura into the house. 

Sakura noticed that she was being rude and motioned for Celeste to step forward. "Celeste, this is my brother Touya and this is my I-wish-he-was-my-brother-instead-sometimes Yukito." 

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Celeste bowed slightly to each of the young men. 

"You too," Touya said and, giving a slight glare to his little sister, turned back to the tea he had been making. 

Yukito, ever the cheerful one, greeted Celeste with a bright smile and said, "it is a pleasure to meet you too." 

Celeste couldn't help but smile back at the pale young man. Sakura then led her to the living room where they started their homework. 

Touya, followed by Yukito, went upstairs and stopped when he came to the door of his old room. He knocked and waited for Yue to answer. When Yue opened the door, he stepped back and allowed his mistress' brother and his former false form to enter. Once they were inside he re-closed the door. 

Touya took a seat in the desk chair while Yukito stayed standing just behind him, leaning on the desk. Yue returned to his seat on the bed, next to a book he had been reading. 

Yue noticed that Touya seemed to be thinking hard about something and wanted to ask a question. Yue didn't want to wait any longer, so he decided to speak. "What is it?" 

"Sakura brought a friend home and she seems to have this aura around her." 

"Sakura and the others have been watching her." Yue said, knowing whom Touya was talking about. 

"What do you mean others?" Touya asked with a suspicious look on his face. 

"Shaoran and Eriol." 

With that, Touya's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed as he sneered, "the brat is back." Yukito chuckled lightly as what he termed Touya's 'sister complex' came back. He hadn't seen it in quite a while, not since Touya had moved out. 

"Anyway," Touya began, ignoring Yuki and speaking to Yue, "she's downstairs now and I was wondering if you'd come meet her." 

Yue's face contorted to disgust until Touya added, "I know you hate to wear regular clothes, but if she is a danger to Sakura, you might find out something useful." 

Yue thought for a minute and then sighed audibly, "fine." Touya and Yukito left while Yue opened the dreaded closet where there hung that awful clothing that humans liked to wear. He just didn't get it. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. As he dressed he thought to himself, "The things I do for my mistress." 

Yue made his way downstairs and stepped into the dining room where Touya and Yukito were seated sipping tea. They looked up at his entrance and Touya motioned to a tray upon which sat some tea and cookies. "Why don't you take them a snack while they work on their homework." 

Yue picked up the tray and Yukito rose and opened the door for him to enter the living room. He stepped into the room and saw his mistress and another girl seated at the table, hunched over books and writing furiously. Sakura looked up at his entrance and her eyes brightened in surprise and she smiled. She was always encouraging Yue to interact and go out more. 

Celeste, noticing that someone else had entered the room, looked up from her work and was surprised to see a tall, pale man standing there. He walked over to the table and said, "I thought you would like a snack while you study." 

"Thank you. Yue, this is my friend Celeste. Celeste, this is my good friend Yue." Sakura gestured while Yue set the tray upon the table. He then turned to the other girl and nodded slightly. 

Celeste looked into his amethyst-silver eyes and grinned, "it is a pleasure to meet you Yue." 

Yue looked away after a minute and made his way back into the dining room. He took a seat at the table and didn't notice that a moment ago Yukito had been sitting in Touya's lap. He sat there staring straight ahead until Touya asked him, "well?" 

"There is something familiar about her." 

Touya started at that and continued, "What do you mean? Do you know her?" 

"No, her magic just seems familiar. I don't believe she is a threat." And with that, he stood and made his way back upstairs where he changed back into his robes.   


* * *

  
A/N: If anyone is OOC, forgive me. I try my best to keep them as in character as I can. Yue will be getting a little OOC, but that's because this is my story and I can do whatever I want with him, so there. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Saturday afternoon and Sakura and Tomoyo were in Sakura's room, rummaging through her closet. Yesterday night, after everyone had left, the phone had rung and Sakura answered it. Surprisingly enough it had been Shaoran and he asked Sakura if she would like to go with him to a movie. She had, of course, said yes and as soon as she had awakened this morning she had immediately called Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo had been very excited for her friend and had come over immediately. They kicked Kero out and he had wandered downstairs to see what he could find in the fridge. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he immediately flew right back out. Yue was in there again and he didn't want to get into another argument, which might result in him starving again. 

That evening, Sakura was putting on the finishing touches and stepped back to look at her self in the mirror. She and Tomoyo had finally chosen a short, black-green crimped skirt that reached to just above the knee. She also wore a midriff, white, long sleeved shirt with a little, green, mini-vest over it. To complete the outfit, she wore white socks that rose to mid-shin, and a pair of flat, dress shoes. The whole outfit showed just enough to let the imagination wonder. 

The doorbell rang and her father answered the door. He welcomed Shaoran inside, who bowed in respect, and called Sakura down. When she reached the foot of the stairs, Shaoran's eyes widened slightly and his jaw almost dropped. Her father smiled at his daughter and remarked how beautiful she looked. 

Sakura grabbed Shaoran's hand and pulled him out the door. He opened the door of his car and she thanked him as she slid into the seat. His eyes didn't leave her form until he closed the door. He hurried around to the other side of the car and climbed in. As he started the car and sped off towards the movie theater, Sakura got a good look at what Shaoran wore. He had on a pair of black slacks and a white, silk shirt over which he wore a tight, black, sleeveless shirt with a high neck and Chinese style clasps. 

After the movie, the two decided to take a walk through the park. Sakura grasped Shaoran's hand, making him blush, and together they strolled through a seemingly empty area of the park. 

A bright flash suddenly appeared and when the glare faded, Sakura and Shaoran stood some feet away from a large, hairy creature. It had the head of a dog with fangs protruding from its upper jaw. Its body was covered in fur and it was hunched over slightly. Its hands had long, pointed nails at least five inches long and its feet were paws with deadly looking claws. 

Shaoran pushed Sakura behind him while he pulled his necklace out and formed his sword. Sakura took her key out and chanted the spell to form her star staff. She had taken to carrying the Star Cards everywhere with her since Eriol had told her about sensing evil. 

Just as she was about to call upon a card, they both heard a menacing growl from behind. They turned slightly to glimpse another monster that looked almost identical to the first. Sakura gasped and clung to Shaoran's free arm fearfully. "What are we going to do?" 

"We'll have to fight. From the looks of them I don't think we can outrun them." 

The two creatures began circling and snarling at the two humans. Sakura was thinking what card she could use to help, when all of a sudden the first creature lunged at Shaoran. He brought his sword up and blocked the razor sharp nails as they sliced closely near his mid-section. 

He was about to block again when the creature was thrown sideways when an arrow pierced its arm and then disappeared. Shaoran looked up to see Yue, his bow drawn, staring down at the second creature. Sakura used the Fly Card as the second creature lunged at her and she flew out of the way while Shaoran jumped to the side and rolled to a stop some feet away. 

Keroberus flew over to Sakura and asked if she was all right. She said she was fine and that they had to save Shaoran. Looking down, the three winged beings saw that Shaoran was up again, sword drawn, and being surrounded by the two creatures. 

Yue fired his arrow at the first creature again, but it dodged the projectile with amazing speed and lunged, once more, at Shaoran. He guarded as best he could but the long, sharp nails grazed his chest, ripping through his shirt and causing droplets of blood to appear. He clutched his torn shirt to his chest, trying to stop the little bit of blood from falling, and crouched into a fighting stance. 

Keroberus flew at the second beast; claws extended, and caught the monster slightly off guard. Black liquid oozed from the slash marks that Keroberus had made on the monsters back. Before he had a chance to gain altitude, yet another beast jumped onto his back from a nearby tree and forced Keroberus to land. 

Just as Yue was about to come to his brother's aide, jagged shards of crystal shot down and caught the third creature in the back, causing him to loosen his grip on Keroberus. Keroberus flew up, though he had some blood on his back from the sharp nails of the monster, and looked over to see his savior. 

Ruby smirked at Keroberus and said, "you can thank me later." 

"Great, now I owe her." Keroberus grumbled. Sakura looked over to see that, closely following Ruby was Spinel. Shaoran received help in the form of Eriol when he used his staff to create a shield when the first beast shot forward once again. It bounced off the shield and landed with a thud some feet away. 

Two of the beasts began circling Eriol and Shaoran while the third, still hurting from Ruby's attack, tried to get up. Black blood ran down its back and disappeared as it hit the ground. Sakura, not wanting anyone else to get hurt, called upon the Freeze Card to stop the creatures in their tracks. 

The Freeze was released and went straight at the three monsters. As soon as it came into contact with one, it was frozen solid. Once all three were frozen, the Freeze returned to its card form. 

The group suddenly turned to the sound of clapping as a young man around twenty-five exited the woods and approached the group. He wore a black robe that dragged the ground just enough to hide his feet. The sleeves were long enough to hide his arms and hands, though they were drawn back at the moment as he continued to clap. He had stark black hair that reached to just above his thighs and piercing black eyes that seemed to capture the soul in their gaze. 

"Well done. You surprised me Card Mistress, I had not thought you had it in you." He drawled as his hands returned to his sides, hidden within the folds of his robe. 

"Who are you and why did you send those things after us?" Shaoran sneered while Sakura fussed over the blood still dripping from the shallow wounds across his chest. 

"Yes, what do you want here?" Eriol asked, with a slight edge to his voice, as he surveyed the battle area. 

"Now, now. No need to get angry. That was only a test to see if you are worthy." He said as he looked around at the group. He then stopped for a moment as a thought hit him. "You are not all here. Where is the other one?" 

They looked at each other; clueless as to whom he was speaking of. His face transformed into a scowl and reddened as his anger came to the front. "It is not enough if I don't have them all." 

He raised a hand and instantly there appeared a long staff. Eriol, Keroberus, and Yue, almost instantly recognized it. Keroberus looked up at his brother and saw that there was intense hatred in his eyes. Eriol spat the name out like it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Soren." 

"You know him Eriol?" Sakura asked. 

"I have never met him but Clow saw him briefly, just before he died." 

Sakura gasped as Keroberus started a low growl aimed at the mysterious man Eriol had called Soren. She then watched as Soren chanted something and three shadows rose from the ground around him. 

"I am almost happy that you remember me. But, you are not my target at the moment. Now tell me, where is the other one?" 

"We don't know what you're talking about." Eriol ground out. 

"Fine then." Soren said, his voice suddenly icy cold. "Attack," and with that command the three shadows lunged towards the group. The guardians all readied their attacks while Eriol and Sakura raised their staffs and Shaoran raised his sword, all ready for the coming onslaught. 

Lightning struck the ground directly in front of the three shadows causing them to cower back, away from the light. Soren angrily glared at the group but noticed that not one of them had moved. His mouth curled into a slight smile as he spoke seemingly into the trees, "I know you're out there. Come out now or I'll just have to destroy this entire area." 

The group watched as a figure jumped through the trees to finally land some feet away from them. It rose from its crouched landing position and they noted that it had a black hooded cloak covering its form. 

Soren smirked and said, "I knew I would find you again. You were lucky once, I will not be defeated again by you." 

Yue, Eriol, and Keroberus looked at the form and noticed that a few strands of red hair had escaped from the cloak and was blowing in the light wind. "It can't be," Yue thought as the figure raised a black-gloved hand from beneath the robe. A staff suddenly appeared in the hand and Yue and Eriol gasped, as it was the same shape and form of a staff that they had known in another lifetime. 

The figure in black suddenly walked forward, a light appearing at the top of the staff, which drove the shadows back further. Soren, not liking that he was so out numbered, took a step back. His face showed his fury and fear as he said, "I won't let you defeat me. You can never defeat me. I will be back and you will all pay." With that he disappeared in a flash of darkness along with his frozen creatures. 

The light on the staff dimmed and went out. The figure in black just stood there, seemingly waiting for something. Eriol took a step forward and began, "thank you for your help. Who are you?" 

The figure turned towards the group, head bowed and cloak covering the face. Red strands of hair fell from the opening in the cloak and caused Yue's heart to jerk slightly. Keroberus then stepped forward and said, "Who are you? Where did you get that staff? How do you know Soren?" 

A light chuckling from the figure stopped his questions. They all stood still, stunned, as the figure removed the hood and looked at the group. "Still full of questions, eh, Keroberus." 

Eriol, Yue, and Keroberus gasped at the figure before them. It was not who they had suspected. While Sakura and Shaoran gasped because the figure before them had turned out to be Celeste. 

"Celeste? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked unaware of the stunned looks of her companions. 

"All will be explained in due time Sakura. But for now, I must leave you. Tomorrow afternoon I will explain everything if you will all meet at Sakura's house." Celeste said as she turned in her spot and jumped into the trees. She soon disappeared. 

"I guess everything will be explained tomorrow." Eriol said as he began to walk away. "I will see you all tomorrow." 

Sakura and Shaoran began walking back to her house and that left Keroberus and Yue. Keroberus looked at his brother, sadness apparent in his eyes, and opened his wings. The two took off towards home, Yue's mind filled with a million questions, the first of which was, "who exactly is that girl and why does she have Rakesh's staff?" 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Just a reminder that I never saw the movies so nothing that happened in the movies happened in my fic. Also, Sakura separated Yue and Yukito so don't forget that. Anyway, let's get on with this fic . . .   


* * *

  


Chapter 6

It was Sunday afternoon, about five minutes until one o'clock. The entire group had assembled in the Kinomoto living room. Chairs had been brought into the living room. Sakura and Shaoran sat together on the couch, being closely watched by Touya, who sat in a reclining chair to the left. Yukito sat in a chair next to Touya that had been brought in from the dining room. On the right side of the couch, two more dining room chairs sat, side by side, and were occupied by Eriol and Tomoyo. A low table was set in the middle of the living room, with tea set out. Yue stood against the wall on the left side of the room and Ruby had just seated herself on the floor before the small table. Kero and Spinel, both in their borrowed forms, sat on their respective master or mistress' laps. 

"So where is this girl already?" Touya asked impatiently. After demanding to be told about what had happened the night before, Touya had insisted he be let in on whatever was happening. He didn't trust that Li brat and he still didn't completely trust that Eriol kid for what he had done to Sakura. Yukito had come along to try and keep Touya from killing anybody. 

"She said she'd be here this afternoon." Sakura said, a bit angry that her brother was still so overprotective. 

"Well, she's late." Touya huffed. 

At the stroke of one, the doorbell rang. Sakura ran to answer it. When she opened the door, a brightly smiling Celeste greeted her. 

"Hello!" Celeste said in a cheerful voice. 

"Hi. Come in." Sakura motioned Celeste inside and closed the door. 

Sakura led the way into the living room and as soon as Celeste stepped inside, almost every eye in the room was on her. Yue had his eyes closed and was just leaning against the wall, not acknowledging anyone else. "Hi everyone," she greeted happily, a large smile covering her face. "It's nice to see you all again." 

"Um . . . have a seat." Sakura said, patting the cushion next to her. 

Celeste walked over and sat down, still with a large smile on her face. She looked around at the entire group until Kero flew right up in front of her face and asked, "ok girly, who are you?" 

"My name is Celeste, but you already knew that Keroberus." 

Kero stared at her a moment before saying, "how do you know my name?" 

"I said I would explain and I will." 

"Well . . . explain!" Shaoran said impatiently while Kero floated back down to Sakura's lap. 

"All right!" She said happily. Her smile faded slightly and she took on a more serious expression. She closed her eyes and slowly reopened them as she began. 

"I can only tell you so much because I do not know everything. A few of you already know part of my story," she said, glancing momentarily at Eriol, Yue, and Kero, "but I will retell it for those that don't." 

"Many years ago, a man named Soren Anastasius discovered he had the unusual ability to steal magic with his touch. He became obsessed, like most given power, to be the best. He wanted to be the most powerful and he soon found others that would do his bidding in return for power themselves. Few of his targets could escape for long but one magician managed to evade him for a few months. This magician went by the name of Rakesh Kershanka. 

"Rakesh was found and rescued by Clow Reed. Clow took him in for a time to heal because Soren's lackeys had beaten him pretty well. Unfortunately, Soren didn't like to be outdone, and he soon caught up to Rakesh. In the ensuing battle, both men perished. Before he died, Soren placed a curse on Rakesh's soul. Unable to perform a counter curse at the time, Clow placed a spell that delayed the curse to another lifetime." 

Celeste paused for a moment, seeing a sad look appear in Eriol's eyes. Yue refused to open his eyes and kept them closed and Kero was looking at the floor, his eyes downcast. 

Sakura looked at Eriol and asked, "Do you have memories of him Eriol?" 

"Yes, some of Clow's memories feature a man called Rakesh. He was a good man." 

"You are Clow's reincarnation?" Celeste asked, "I knew that he was nearby, but I wasn't quite sure who it was until now." 

"Actually, I am only half the reincarnation of Clow. His other half is Kinomoto Fujitaka." 

"Ah, yes. That would explain my trouble locating you." Kero popped up again and impatiently asked, "How do you know all that? What does it have to do with anything now?" 

Celeste smirked and said, "I know patience is not your strong point Keroberus, but please try." Kero, once again, floated down to Sakura's lap, glancing at his quiet brother, while Celeste continued her story. 

"I have known for a while that I possess magic. You see I can heal with my touch. I believed that this was a magnificent gift and so I helped whenever I could but did not reveal my magic to anyone. 

"About two years ago, Soren began gaining power again. His name literally means resurrection and he was. His memories of his past life remained intact and he began searching for power once again. He also began searching for revenge. About that time, I began to have visions and dreams. I learned of my powers, of Rakesh's life, and of the evil that had returned. I have tried to keep my presence unknown to Soren, but about a month ago, he discovered I existed. I also felt, here in Tomoeda, that there existed a great power. I knew it was good and thought that if I could find it, it would help me. 

"Will you help me?" 

Sakura looked at Celeste, a pleading almost wistful look in her eyes, and said, "of course we'll help. How about you Eriol?" 

"Yes, but I have one more question." 

"What is it?" 

"Why is Soren after you?" 

"Yes, I knew someone would ask that. You see, that spell that Clow placed on Rakesh's soul allowed it to be reborn. I am the product of that spell. Rakesh's soul was reborn in me. If we don't find a counter curse, then after this life, my soul will forever be trapped in limbo. I can't be reborn and I can't move on." As Celeste finished, she bowed her head, not wishing to look anybody in the eye just yet. 

The room was quiet as this last bit of information was digested. Celeste carefully raised her head and her eyes met the piercing gaze of Yue. He had been staring at her since the finish of her story and just now noticed how much she resembled Rakesh. She had the long, red hair and the same green eyes. He couldn't seem to get his mind clear enough to think about what she had said. How could his Rakesh be reincarnated into this girl? 

Eriol glanced over at Yue, pity in his eyes, and then turned to Celeste. "Do you have all of Rakesh's memories?" 

"Not all of them, but mainly the important ones. Such as I remember his Aunt, Soren, and Clow. I also remember some things about Yue and Keroberus, but not much. As I said, I have visions and dreams." 

After hearing this, Yue stood up to his full height and exited the room, returning to his own room. Celeste followed his movements until he was out of sight and then turned towards the rest of the group. No one really noticed his exit but Eriol and Celeste, so everyone else began talking about other things. They told Celeste about their adventures capturing the Clow Cards and then about turning them into Sakura Cards. 

Celeste listened to their stories but she couldn't get her mind off of Yue. The lovely moon angel . . . 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I stood at the top of a set of stairs. I had dreams like this quite often, ones where I was in Rakesh's body, doing and saying things that he had said in his life. It was another memory. _

I looked up and my eyes met the piercing violet-silver gaze of a beautiful moon guardian. Why did Rakesh have his arms around Yue's neck? I felt a little apprehension in the back of my mind 'I hope I read him right, if not, I don't know what will happen'. Those were Rakesh's thoughts and then, the next thing I knew, he leaned forward and my lips met those of Yue's. I, as Rakesh, was kissing the stoic moon guardian. Yue gasped as I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. Using this as an opening, I slipped my tongue into the warmth of his mouth. I then felt Yue snake his arms around my waist and deepen the kiss. Our tongues danced.   


**********

  


Celeste awoke and sat up abruptly. She had gotten used to having weird dreams in which she was Rakesh but this was the first she'd had that had been arousing and romantic. She could still feel those cool lips over her flushed mouth. 

Feeling warm, Celeste pushed the blankets off and moved off of the bed. She walked over to the double glass doors that led to her private balcony and opened them. The night air hit her flushed skin and cooled her down. She leaned against the door jam and let a sigh escape her lips. Looking up, she saw only a quarter of the moon, as it was waning at this time. Sighing once again, she pushed off of the door and made her way back into the room. She left the doors open to allow the breeze to cool the room and climbed into bed. 

Celeste's thoughts wandered over what had been happening lately. She had made several knew friends with which she could share and not hide her magic from. A man did want to kill her but she didn't care about that. With her new friends, she would defeat this man and free her soul from the curse. Once she was free, Rakesh would rest in peace and his memories would be pushed to the farthest reaches of her mind, and she would be able to live her own life. 

Before she fell asleep once more, her thoughts wondered to her dream. What had happened between Rakesh and Yue and was Yue still in love with Rakesh?   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


_I noticed that I stood at the top of the set of stairs that resided in Clow's old home. Someone had their arms around my neck and I looked down to stare into the beautiful green eyes of his former lover. I hadn't had a dream about Rakesh in a long time, not since I was sealed in the Clow Book. Rakesh suddenly leaned up and brought his lips to mine. I gasped, and his tongue slid inside my mouth. I snaked my arm around his waist and drew him closer to my body. Our tongues danced._   


**********

  


Yue awoke and opened his eyes. His breathing was shallow and he lay there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling of his room. Once his breathing had returned to normal, he slowly sat up and looked around. There was a faint glow from the window and Yue looked out to see the quarter moon shining in the sky. He received his power from Sakura now but he still became even more powerful when the moon was full. With the moon waning, he would be at his weakest but he would not be as weak as he used to get. 

Yue's thoughts drifted to the girl they had met the day before and the dream he had just had. They had to be related. He had dreamed of Rakesh for months after his death. When Clow had died and they had been sealed in the Clow Book, he had been in a sort of suspended animation. He hadn't dreamt or thought about anything until he had been released and Yukito had come into existence. His mind had then worked on keeping his existence secret and learning whatever Yukito learned when he read and went to school. It kept him busy until Sakura had captured all of the cards and required judgment. 

Yue never forgot Rakesh but he kept his mind on other things, not wanting to burden others with his problems. When he had begun to fade away and thought he would die, he was almost happy. He didn't want to abandon his mistress, for he had grown fond of her, but he might see his love again. Touya had given up his power so that Yukito could continue to exist but also so that Yue could continue to protect his little sister. He had begun to think that he loved Touya, but when Sakura separated Yue from Yukito, he found that his love was that of a close friend. 

Now Yue spent most of his time with his nose in a book or helping out around the Kinomoto house. Clow had taught him to cook, bake mostly, all those years ago and he found that he still enjoyed it occasionally. Fujitaka was even teaching him some of his favorite recipes for when he worked late. 

If that girl was really Rakesh's reincarnation, then what was he going to do? He didn't love this girl, just her soul, and he couldn't take advantage of that. She was a friend of his mistress' and a magician with the powers of the earth. She may have the same colored hair and eyes and the same staff as Rakesh, but she was not he and he was never coming back. 

Yue lay back down and closed his eyes. He soon drifted into a fitful and nightmare filled sleep. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Celeste awoke the next morning, Monday, and dressed for school. Today was the day that their history class was visiting the museum. She arrived at school about five minutes before the bell was scheduled to ring. She said hi to Sakura and all of the others and began idle chitchat until the bell rang. The teacher walked in and the students took their seats. 

"Well class, as you all know we will be leaving shortly for the museum. You will all be on your best behavior and will remain with the group that I assign you to. Group number one will be Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki. Group two will be Naoko, Celeste, and Sakura. Group three will be Tomoyo, Eriol, and Shaoran. Group four will be -," he continued on but only those that hadn't been called were listening. 

"You will complete these worksheets by the end of our visit. I want you all to actually listen to the tour guide and don't play around. We are going to a museum, not a park." And with that the class got up and followed the teacher out to the bus waiting to take them all to the museum. 

On the bus ride, Sakura sat with Shaoran, Eriol sat with Tomoyo, and Celeste sat with Naoko. They talked and laughed the entire way and soon became friends. When they arrived at the museum, the class moved into their groups and followed the tour guide into the museum. 

"Welcome to the National History Museum. I am your guide for today, Erin, and we are going to start our tour by taking a look back in time millions of years. Dinosaurs were . . ." The tour began and the guide walked to a large room filled with dinosaur skeletons. The group followed throughout the museum, listening as Erin droned on and on about the history of the world. 

Sakura enjoyed looking at the different instruments played throughout history while Tomoyo was amazed looking at the clothing ancient people wore. Shaoran and Celeste both seemed to like the weapons room the best and Eriol just enjoyed being in the same group as Tomoyo. 

When the tour was finally over, the teacher gave the students two hours to finish the worksheets and look around. Sakura, Celeste, and Naoko returned to the weapons room followed by Eriol, Tomoyo, and Shaoran. When they arrived, they found Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Rika already there. 

"Hey guys!" Sakura called out to the group already gathered. 

"Hey Sakura!" The three said, turning to face the approaching two groups. 

"Isn't this neat." Chiharu said, gesturing to the ancient armor and swords behind the glass. 

"Yeah, there are so many things to see. Where are you going?" Sakura asked as Celeste took a few steps towards the other side of the room. 

"There's something over there I wanted to see." Celeste points across the room. 

"What is it?" Sakura asks and the group followed Celeste to a glass display case. Inside were several large, deadly looking staffs and then Celeste looked over at a nearby case, "ooh!" 

"Their buffalo and kangaroo whips." Naoko said, reading a nearby plague. 

"Yeah, their beautiful. See that one," Celeste said, pointing to a long whip with a gold handle and jewels embedded in the bottom. "I bet that crack could be heard a mile away." 

"Did you know that whips were first used to . . ." Yamazaki began only to be hit up side the head by Chiharu telling him to knock it off. 

"Your interested in whips. Can you use one?" Sakura asked, amazed that a girl like Celeste would be interested in something so mean looking. 

"Oh yes. I think they are fascinating, as long as they are not being used to harm animals or other people." Celeste said, her eyes roaming over the contents of the display case. 

The group looked at the new girl oddly before noticing that it was almost time to go and so made their way back to the front of the museum. The teacher was there and made sure they had everyone. The class exited the museum and climbed back onto the bus for the ride home. They chatted about the different things they had seen and done and the teacher asked that they pass their worksheets to the front. 

When they exited the bus, the students said their goodbyes and began their journeys home. When Celeste got home she made her way to her room, but she was too exited still to go to sleep. She stepped out onto the balcony and looked up at the night sky, seeing the stars twinkling and the small bit of moon that was left glowing. 

She turned around, planning on returning to her room and getting ready for bed, when she felt a familiar presence near the park. She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the energy, and when she opened her eyes, she knew who it was. 

Balling her hands into fists, she crossed her wrists in front of her chest and said, "power of the wind, give me wings." She then held her arms straight out and wings appeared on her back. She took out her staff and jumped, flying straight towards danger.   


**********

  


Eriol was fixing to get ready for bed when he felt the evil energy being emitted from somewhere in the park. He dressed and called his guardians to his side. 

"What is it? It's late and I need my beauty sleep." Ruby complained, causing Spinel to role his eyes. 

"You'd have to sleep for a century then." He muttered, but Ruby heard him and was about to protest when Eriol stopped her. 

"We need to get to the park. There is something going on and whatever it is I bet Soren is behind it," and with that Eriol and the two guardians made their way to the park.   


**********

  


Sakura, Kero, and Yue were in her room. Sakura had insisted on telling them everything that had happened today and they, being loyal guardians to their mistress, listened. Yue stood against the wall, his arms folded, and glared at his mistress as she rambled on. Sakura didn't notice and just continued on until she felt something near the park. 

The sudden quiet caused Kero to look up from the pudding he had been eating and look at Sakura. "What is it? What's wrong?" 

"Something is happening in the park. We have to go. Come on." She then called her staff and the Fly Card and the card mistress and two guardians made their way to the park. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Celeste flew rapidly towards the park. She looked down at the entrance just as she was about to fly over it, and saw Eriol standing there with Sakura and the four guardians. She called out to them, "hey guys. You felt it too," and landed amidst the group, her wings disappearing as soon as she landed. 

"Yeah, do you know what it is?" Sakura asked, looking over at Eriol and back at Celeste. 

"It has to be Soren. It's probably a trap. If he didn't want us to sense him, we wouldn't." Celeste answered, looking into the darkness that encompassed the park. 

"You're probably right, but he may hurt innocents in there. We'll have to stay together and stay on guard." Eriol reasoned. 

"All right, let's get going." Celeste said. She took a step back from the group and held her staff before her. It was about seven feet long and had gold points at the top and bottom. A gold circle, about eight inches wide, sat near the top of the staff, just below the point, and held the symbol of the earth within it. Near the bottom, the same symbol sat, only much smaller. Below the large symbol, the staff was wrapped in gold, to form a handhold, and the rest of the staff was colored black. 

Celeste gripped the staff just below the large, golden symbol at the top. She flicked her wrist and the staff seemed to bend and twist. She quickly, and fluidly, moved the arm that held the staff above her head, the top symbol growing smaller, and draped the end over her right shoulder, the smaller symbol now resting on the right side of her chest. The now whip-looking staff wrapped itself around her waist, over the school uniform she still wore, and continued down her leg, the end of it coming to rest on the outside of the lower half of her right leg. 

"That was so cool!" Sakura exclaimed, holding her own staff close to her body. 

"It keeps my hands free," Celeste shrugged and then a slight smirk appeared on her lips, "and makes me look good," and with a twist of her hips she turned and began walking into the park. 

After a few seconds, the rest of the group followed after her. They stayed on guard, Keroberus and Spinel Sun in their true forms, while Yue and Ruby glided slowly above their masters. 

Just as the group reached the center of the park, four large creatures jumped out at the group. They had long sharp beaks, similar to a predator birds, and feathers running down from their heads to the middle of their backs. Their arms had long, colorful feathers extending down that looked like they allowed some flight. Their feet and hands were taloned and extremely sharp looking. The four could be told apart by their colorings, one was mostly red, one had blue feathers, one had mainly yellow coloring, and one was mostly violet. 

The red creature flew up towards the flying guardians, while the blue and the yellow creatures attacked the Keroberus and Spinel Sun simultaneously. The fourth creature, and seemingly the largest of the four, lunged towards Celeste. She sidestepped swiftly, just in time for one of the talons to catch the front of her shirt and slice across her stomach. Celeste grabbed the whip and it magically unwound itself quickly from around her frame, and cracked it in the direction of the violet creature. She caught it across the face, causing a line of blood to appear, oozing from the wound. 

Keroberus flew up just in time to dodge the blue creature and land on its back, causing it to fall forward. Being wary of the talons it possessed, Keroberus held it firmly down until something could be done. 

Spinel Sun caught one of the talons with his front paw, blood dripping from the wound, as he attempted to dodge the yellow creature. It turned and lunged again, attempting to get its talons further imbedded in the sun guardian. Spinel dodged this time and, using his own claws, caught the creature in the back; it's feathers turning red from the blood. It collapsed in pain and Spinel watched to make sure it didn't attempt to get back up. 

Yue and Ruby split and flew in separate directions as soon as the red creature dove at them. Yue turned and fired crystal shards at the creature; it dodged and flew straight at him. Ruby, seeing a chance to surprise it, fired her own crystal shards at the creatures back, catching it off guard. The shards sliced through its wings, shredding the feathers, and causing the creature to fall, landing heavily on the ground, back down. 

Sakura, seeing that Celeste was distracting the violet creature, and that the rest of the creatures had been taken care of, and that they weren't that bright, brought out the Sleep Card. She said the incantation and the little fairy that was Sleep came out. She went to each of the creatures and put them to sleep, but for some reason, the little girl couldn't put the violet creature to sleep. Sakura returned the card and thought of what else she could do. 

Eriol attempted to use his own magic to put the creature into a deep slumber, but the creature ignored everything else and only concentrated on Celeste. 

Celeste was getting a little anxious; she wouldn't be able to hold this thing off for much longer. She had already gotten a few scratches from its talons but she had also wounded it even more with her whip. Calling, once again, upon her wings she flew into the air. Hopefully she would be able to get away long enough for someone to help her. 

Sakura called on the Wood Card, but the creature jumped and flew out of the cards reach just in time. Yue and Keroberus flew after the creature when it suddenly turned around and fired several sharp feathers at the two guardians. They dodged the attack as best they could but Yue caught one across his right cheek, causing blood to drip down to his chin. 

The violet creature turned back to continue its chase after Celeste. Celeste couldn't seem to shake the thing. Keroberus attacked, claws extended, but didn't cause enough damage for the creature to fall. Fortunately, the attack gave Celeste enough time to prepare and launch an attack of her own. She turned in midair and said a little incantation. She snapped her whip forward and, just as the creature turned and quickly launched another feather attack in her direction, lightning crackled and shot from the whip, catching the bird-like creature and causing it to fall in a burning heap to the ground below. 

The sharp feathers caught Celeste unawares and she couldn't move fast enough to get completely out of the way. The feathers caught her left wing and her leg and, unable to maintain flight, she began descending rapidly towards the ground. Sakura shrieked, "Celeste!" and watched as her friend plummeted to the ground. There was no way to reach her in time. Just as Celeste closed her eyes and prepared herself to hit the ground, strong arms caught her and stopped her descent. 

"Thank goodness Yue," Sakura cried out as she and Eriol ran over to the landing Yue, Celeste held protectively in his arms. 

Celeste carefully opened her eyes and looked up into the piercing gaze of Sakura's moon guardian. "Thank you so very much Yue," Celeste whispered, her energy drained from the fight. 

"No thanks is necessary," Yue said simply as Ruby and Keroberus came over. 

Celeste's eyes were drawn to Yue's cheek and the blood beginning to dry there. "Oh, Yue, let me take care of that," she said and, before he could protest, she placed her hand over the injury and it glowed. A moment later, when she removed her hand, the blood had stopped altogether and the cut was completely healed. 

"That's a useful thing to have," Eriol said as he observed the healing power that Celeste displayed. "I don't believe that Rakesh had that particular ability." 

"He didn't," she stated simply, "I have magic of my own as well as what he had." 

Spinel Sun limped over to the group and Celeste, seeing this, asked Yue if he could put her down now. She leaned heavily to one side; the majority of her weight off of her injured leg, and bent down. Spinel raised his paw and allowed Celeste to heal it. Once healed Spinel leaned up and licked her cheek, much to the surprise of the group, and said thank you. 

"Your quite welcome Spinel. Unfortunately, I can only heal _myself_ while I sleep, so, since his trap failed, I should head home." 

"How are you going to get home? Your hurt." Sakura asked, worry plain in her voice. 

"Don't worry, I can manage." 

Eriol turned and looked at the tall moon guardian and said, "Perhaps you could take her home, Yue. You could carry her." 

"Yes, Yue, why don't you take her? She might get hurt even more. Please Yue." Sakura pleaded, eyes wide, puppy dog-like in appearance. 

"As you wish mis-Sakura," Yue said, remembering to call her by her name. 

He picked up Celeste, once again, and flew up into the sky. "You will have to direct me as I don't know where you live." 

"Ok, just fly that way," she said, pointing in a direction. After about eight minutes, Celeste pointed down and said, "over there." 

Yue landed on the balcony that Celeste pointed to and allowed her to open the doors leading to her room. He walked into the room and quickly saw the bed, walking over to it and setting her down. He turned and began leaving until he heard her say, "Yue, can I ask you something?" 

He turned back around, standing about three feet away, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Thinking that this was a sign to continue, she cleared her throat, suddenly a little apprehensive, and asked, "what happened between you and Rakesh?" 

Yue, completely surprised by the question, blinked rapidly, his arms falling to his sides. Celeste noticed a pained look that appeared in his eyes and immediately regretted asking such a personal question. 

"Why do you want to know? I thought you had Rakesh's memories." Yue asked straining to keep his voice neutral but some emotion slipped through. 

"I do have a lot of his memories, but only what I've seen in my dreams. I had a dream last night though that I don't understand. You and Rakesh were standing at the top of a long staircase and then you kissed each other. I just want to know what it means and how close you two were." Celeste said and then, seeing the hurt in his eyes, whispered, "I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have asked." 

"It's all right. I will answer your question." Yue said, folding his arms back across his chest and finally getting his emotions under control again. "We were lovers for a short time; too short. He was killed soon afterwards." And with that Yue turned and walked onto the balcony. 

"If you ever need to talk, please come see me. I would like to get to know a little more about the man who I was." Celeste called out to the retreating guardian. 

Without a word, Yue spread his wings and flew off into the night. Celeste watched, tears forming in her eyes as she thought over Rakesh's life and what role Yue played. She silently cried herself to sleep, visions of Yue through Rakesh's eyes, laughing and happy, invaded her dreams and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips during the night. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The moon was but a small sliver in the blackness of the sky. Tomorrow night, it would be a new moon. Yue looked up at the stars and allowed his thoughts to wander. The sun would be up in a mere three hours and he had yet to sleep. He just couldn't keep his mind from the past. 

Yue thought about the new girl, Celeste, and the conversation they had when he dropped her off at home. Holding her in his arms had almost felt like holding Rakesh. She was very pretty, that long red hair and those beautiful green eyes, she had the same features that Rakesh had all that time ago. She wasn't Rakesh though she was Celeste. He almost had to keep reminding himself that. 

All those years ago, at Rakesh's funeral, Yue had promised himself that he would never fall in love again. He didn't understand what he had done to deserve losing the love of his life and he never would. No one knows why bad things happen to good people but we eventually move on with life. Yue didn't want to move on with life and he couldn't, he had made a promise and he had never broken a promise. 

Celeste seemed to cause something in his heart to stir. It was a small something, but it was still something. Yue just pushed it away as it being something relating to the fact that she was Rakesh reincarnated. 

Deciding he had spent enough time thinking, he was actually brooding but he would never admit it, he decided to try to get some sleep. Moments after his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep and dreamt.   


**********

  
__

I've had this dream before. Rakesh is standing at the top of a flight of stairs looking down. I move up behind him and ask, "Do you need some help?" His leg is still hurt from when those men beat him up so he can't make it down the stairs by himself. At least that's what I tell myself. 

"If you don't mind," he says, "I'm not quite sure if I could make it down yet." 

I smile and walk up to him. I put my arm around him and sweep his feet out from under him, putting my other arm under his knees. On the short flight down, he gives me a small peck on the cheek. I try not to let him see the slight blush that appears for only a moment, but I know he does by the smile on his face. 

I reach the bottom of the stairs and land, setting him down carefully. I keep my arm around his shoulder and move the other up but he seems to be a little shorter than normal. I look down and find, not the face of Rakesh, but the face of the girl, Celeste. What is going on? 

I can't help myself as I lean down, further than I would have with Rakesh, and attempt to kiss her softly on the lips. To taste that sweetness that I am sure she has. Just as our lips are about to meet . . .   


**********

  


Yue awoke abruptly with sweat glistening on his face. The sun was just rising over the horizon. He had only gotten a mere two hours of sleep but he knew that he could never get back to sleep with dreams like that haunting him. He felt wide-awake. 

He rose and dressed and attempted to read until he heard Fujitaka open his door and head to the bathroom. He exited his room and made his way downstairs to begin breakfast and hopefully get his mind off of his dreams. 

Fujitaka came downstairs and found Yue making pancakes. He stood in the doorway watching the moon guardian stare off into space until he almost burned breakfast. "Pancakes are better browned, not blackened," Fujitaka said as he chuckled slightly. 

Jolted out of his daze, Yue looked over at Fujitaka and then down at the pan he held. Inwardly cursing himself, he quickly flipped the pancake onto a plate and was grateful when it looked like it could be salvaged. "Keroberus will eat it if we put enough syrup on it." Yue said, and stepped back when Fujitaka took over the cooking. 

"He will at that," Fujitaka smiled and Yue began to set the table for him, Sakura, and Kero. Fujitaka was almost done with his breakfast when, from upstairs, a loud squeal drifted down and they heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. "I'm going to be late! Good morning father." Sakura said, as she wolfed down her breakfast in less than a minute. Kero soon flitted down after her, landing on the table before a large plate of pancakes, and began to eat, not noticing the slightly burnt one in the middle. 

Sakura soon raced into the hall and quickly put on her roller blades. She then rolled swiftly out of the house and hurriedly made her way to school. 

About one minute before the late bell, Sakura, Eriol, and Celeste arrived in the classroom. They all looked tired, like they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Just as they were about to explain to Shaoran and Tomoyo, who gave them all worried looks, the bell rang and the teacher walked in causing them to take their seats. They would explain everything at lunch.   


**********

  


Soren sat in a large chair, situated before a large fireplace. The small fire cast an eerie glow across his face showing the anger and fury in his eyes. 

He positioned his long, black staff before him and looked at the black star situated at the top within a circle that had a pair of bat's wings on either side. As he watched, the star began to spin. It spun so fast that it appeared to be a globe and then a picture appeared in the center. Celeste's face, laughing and happy, appeared and caused Soren to scowl even more. 

"I will kill him once and for all. His soul may have escaped me the first time, but I will make sure she suffers for what he did." He vowed. The picture in the staff suddenly changed and showed the moon guardian, Yue, sitting in a chair with a book on his lap. "He will be the perfect bait for my next trap." He then started to laugh maniacally, black magic swirling around him as he began to put his next plan into action. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rest of the week went by smoothly, no bad magic was felt and no one attempted to attack the group. It was Friday afternoon, and the group had decided to head to Sakura's house for a little bit. There was a fair at the nearby shrine and they had decided to go together. They gathered outside of the school and walked together the short distance to the Kinomoto household. 

When the group arrived at the house, they saw a very angry Nakuru pounding on the front door and shouting, "LET ME IN!" 

From inside, they heard Keroberus' voice holler, "Not on your life you annoying, demented, butterfly." 

Not noticing her master and friends approaching, she whined back, "but you let Suppi in!" 

Surprisingly, they heard Yue's voice shout from the other side of the door, "he isn't nearly as annoying as you are." 

That caused Nakuru to start whining, high pitched and annoying to any ears, and she turned and sat down on the front step. She then looked up and saw that Sakura was there and she smiled almost evilly. She stood back up and yelled at the occupants inside the house, "you guys are in trouble now. Your mistress is here and she will make you let me in." 

"You can't fool us. She doesn't come home until 3:30." Keroberus hollered back out. 

"Um, Kero. It's 3:35." Spinel said to the triumphant looking Keroberus. 

Kero's face fell and he looked panicked. He quickly transformed into his smaller form and flew rapidly up the stairs. After some shuffling the front door opened and Yue stood there, Spinel standing just behind him in the narrow front hallway. Nakuru stomped up to Yue and looked up into his eyes and said, "where is that little stuffed animal. I'll rip his tail off." 

Yue looked down at her, no emotion showing on his face and said, "I don't know." 

Nakuru huffed, folded her arms across her chest, and stomped into the living room. Yue looked out at the group and saw that, along with his mistress, the girl stood about a foot behind her. He glanced at her before looking back at his mistress when she asked, "What is going on?" 

"Keroberus shut the door in Nakuru's face and would only let Spinel in." Yue said simply, as if it should have been obvious. 

Sakura sighed exasperatedly and walked into the house, the rest of the group following close behind. She motioned for the others to enter the living room while she went upstairs to search for the elusive Keroberus. After a few minutes she came back down empty handed and smirked as she said, in a loud voice, "I guess he doesn't want any of this pudding that I brought him." 

"PUDDING!" was heard from somewhere upstairs and a little yellow lion flew down the stairs at high speed. 

Sakura snatched him out of the air and dragged him into the living room to be met by the angry stare of Ruby Moon. "Okay Kero, now apologize to Ruby." Sakura demanded, staring intently at the little creature in her hand. 

"No way," he squeaked, "She deserved it." 

"Kero, do this and you only get a week of no sweets. Don't and you get a whole month without anything sweet." 

Kero paled at this and said, in a quiet, whispery voice, "I'm sorry." 

Ruby smirked triumphantly and said, "I'm afraid I couldn't hear you that well. What did you say?" 

"I'm sorry! All right!" Kero hollered. Sakura let him go and he flew over to the couch and sat on the arm next to Tomoyo. 

Yue had made some tea and brought it out for the gang. Sakura thanked him and then asked, "Yue, do you want to go to the fair with us tonight?" 

Yue had been acting a little occupied this past week and she really did want him to get out more but she knew that he would say no like always, so she was pleasantly surprised when he answered, "I would like that Sakura. When is it?" 

Her chin nearly on the floor, she gaped at him until the question reached her mind and said, "Um, we're leaving at seven." Yue nodded and then made his way upstairs. Sakura turned to face the group and saw that everyone but Celeste was also gaping at the retreating form of her moon guardian. 

"That was weird," Shaoran commented, "he never wants to leave the house." 

"He probably just wants to stay close to Sakura, what with Soren after us and all." Eriol said. 

The rest of the evening was spent talking and laughing about different things. When seven o'clock rolled around, the group prepared to leave and Yue came down the stairs. He wore a white T-shirt with a dark purple, button-up over shirt with the top three buttons undone. The over shirt was untucked in a pair of black jeans that fit perfectly over his narrow hips and reached his feet. There, he wore a pair of white sneaker, streaked with black. His hair was pulled back and tied, the end of which was pulled up and doubled into the band so that it didn't drag the ground. 

The group stared at him. He ignored their stares and asked, "Are we leaving now?" 

They broke their stares, looking sheepishly at the ground, and finished getting ready to leave. As they walked to the fair, they talked about all of the fun things they wanted to do. 

Once they reached the fair, Yue followed his mistress and her friends around and watched them play the different games. Sakura even got him to play an archery game at which he won a stuffed animal for all three of the girls, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Celeste, making Shaoran and Eriol give him dirty looks when he gave the animals to their girlfriends. Celeste just accepted the stuffed animal with a polite bow and a thank you. 

The group then decided to listen to the little concert that was playing. Yue, not wanting to be in the middle of the large group gathering in front of the stage, stood off to the side, leaning against a tree on the edge of a nearby forest. 

Sakura listened to the music, clinging to the arm of Shaoran, who was as happy as can be at the closeness, and sighed happily. Suddenly, she felt something, like a part of her was just torn away. Shaoran saw her wince and motioned for the others to follow him out of the crowd. Once they got to the edge, he asked her what was wrong. 

"Something's wrong. It feels like a part of me has disappeared." Sakura tried to explain, not really sure herself of what was wrong. 

"Well, let's find Yue and get out of here." Shaoran said as he looked towards where they had left the moon guardian. He wasn't there. "Hey, where did Yue go?" 

They looked around for a few minutes but couldn't find him anywhere. Just then Sakura gasped, "That's it. I can't feel Yue anymore. He isn't using my magic anymore." 

Kero stuck his head out of her bag and said, "That's impossible. If he isn't taking magic from you, he must be . . ." He trailed off, not voicing what everyone was by now thinking. 

"We have to find him. I'll use the cards to help search for him. We have to find him. He can't be . . ." Sakura's eyes began watering and Shaoran held her close. 

"Don't worry Sakura. We'll find him." Shaoran reassured and the group walked into the forest. "Why don't we split up and search. Sakura, Kero, and I will go that way," Shaoran said pointing in a direction, "Spinel and Celeste will go that way," and he pointed in another direction, "and Eriol and Nakuru will go that way. Tomoyo, why don't you go back to Sakura's house and tell her dad that we will be late." 

Everyone agreed to Shaoran's plan. Sakura called out the Shadow Card to search for Yue's shadow and the Fly Card to allow her to get an above view while Shaoran ran along the ground, searching beneath the trees. Keroberus and Spinel transformed into their larger forms, ready to battle with anything that came for them. Nakuru transformed into Ruby Moon and Celeste called upon her wings and staff, while Eriol called upon his staff as well. They all set off in search of the elusive Moon Guardian.   


**********

  


Soren stood some ten feet above the ground, floating in mid air. About three feet below him, in a round bubble, the Moon Guardian of the Clow Cards was trapped. Yue was very much aware that the shield around him was blocking the magic that came to him from his mistress. Also, because the moon was only a small sliver in the sky, having just come out of the new moon, he wasn't receiving much energy from that. 

He had tried to escape, but that had used up most of the little energy he had. He now had to listen to the ranting of the crazy man above him. 

"She will come for you and then I will have her. She will suffer for everything he did and then I will just kill the rest of you and take the power of that little girl you call mistress. The reincarnation of Clow will also give me his power whether he wants to or not. They will all die and you, my little angel, will be the bait." 

Soren couldn't hear Yue's reply, as he had made sure that the shield was sound proof as well as unbreakable. No matter what, it could not be broken from the outside and the moon guardian was too weak to break out. Everything was coming together perfectly. All he had to do was be patient and his revenge would soon be complete. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yue knew he shouldn't have followed the energy when he felt it but now he was trapped. He should have told the others but they were having a fun time and he didn't want to ruin it. Now, he was trapped in some sort of bubble shield and his power was weakening. He had been cut off from Sakura and he couldn't get enough power from the moon for it to matter. 

Suddenly, Yue felt some energy returning to him. He couldn't quite place where it was coming from, but it was getting stronger and so was he. He decided to bide his time and allow his strength to return before he attempted to escape once again.   


**********

  


Celeste flew next to Spinel, both of them looking around for any sign whatsoever of the moon guardian. Just when Spinel was about to suggest that they change directions, Celeste stopped in midair. 

"What is it?" Spinel asked, coming to a stop and hovering. 

"I feel something close. Let's go this way." Celeste said and then started flying in a different direction. Spinel followed closely behind, watching as Celeste changed directions at least four times before she stopped again. 

"He is close," Celeste said, looking at Spinel and said, "we have to get the others over here. He is near." 

Spinel looked at Celeste a moment before saying, "I can contact Eriol, but not any of the others." 

"That's fine. Tell him to come, quickly." 

Spinel contacted Eriol and told him what Celeste had said. He agreed to come as quickly as possible and told Spinel to keep a close eye on Celeste and protect her. When he looked back at Celeste, he noticed that she had started to fly away and he quickly flew after her. 

A dark cloud had begun to grow over a small section of the forest and the two were flying straight towards it. Celeste landed some thirty feet from the clearing, her wings disappearing as she hit the ground, with Spinel close behind. "We'll try to sneak up on him and take him by surprise. Stay low and don't make any sounds." 

The two walked as quietly as they could in the direction of they felt a large amount of bad magic emanating from. Celeste got within about five feet from the clearing and hid behind a tree big enough to hide her form, while Spinel hid behind a larger tree nearby. She peeked around the tree, silently hoping that no one would see her, and almost gasped out loud. There was a large clearing in the center of which, floating above the ground, was Yue. He was surrounded by a large bubble and above him stood the evil man himself, Soren. 

Celeste stood there, Soren hadn't noticed them quite yet and from his position, he seemed to expect them to be flying. She heard a low growl sound behind her and whispered, "Stay quiet Spinel. You'll give us away." 

From off to her left she heard Spinel say, "That wasn't me." 

She turned slowly and found herself face to face with a large, fierce-looking bear. It was brown with patches of black fur and large paws with long claws. It's eyes showed that it had more intelligence than a normal bear and it's teeth showed that it could tear a human to pieces in a matter of seconds. 

Celeste screamed and ran out into the clearing, closely followed by Spinel who planted himself between her and the bear, protecting her as he had been told. Soren had noticed the commotion and looked down at the scene with a satisfied smirk on his face. He decided to let his little pet have some fun before he interfered. 

The bear charged and Spinel reared up on his hind legs, front claws extended as they both slashed at each other with their menacing claws. Unfortunately they both got in several good hits, but while they fought Celeste looked up and took out her whip-staff. She extended it and cracked it up at the bubble Yue was trapped in. As soon as the whip hit the shield a crackling sound was heard and light glowed brightly from inside. 

Yue was shocked as energy flowed through him. It was almost like being electrocuted but without the pain. He felt his strength returning and looked out to see that Spinel and the bear were circling each other, both of them covered in blood, and Celeste was on the ground, just below him. He felt that now was the time and readied his bow and arrow, aiming straight up at Soren, hoping that it would be powerful enough to pierce the shield. 

Soren watched the approach of another guardian, similar to the one now fighting his creation, and readied his own attack against the intruder. He also noticed that Eriol was just below her running through the forest and extended his attack to reach them both. Just as he was about to unleash his attack, from below him Yue let his arrow fly. 

Soren noticed the arrow just in time to side step, but it pierced his cloak and missed him by just inches. His own attack forgotten, he looked down to see that his bait had regained some energy. The shield he had erected around him was cracking from the hole in the top. Cracks appeared down the entire length of the bubble until it could no longer hold together. It shattered into thousands of slivers of light and floated down to the ground. 

Yue extended his wings just before he was to fall and attempted to fly over to Celeste. He had to save her from what this crazy man wanted to do to her. Just as he was about to reach her, he felt a harsh tugging on his right wing and pain shoot through his back. 

Ruby and Eriol approached the scene to see Spinel covered in blood and Yue hanging by a wing from Soren's grasp. He was struggling to keep as much weight off the wing as possible. Eriol used lightning to cause the bear to back away from his guardian and bent over to see what damage had been done to Spinel. Ruby readied her own crystal shard attack, ready to shoot them through the man that was hurting her fellow guardian. Soren saw the attack and pulled painfully at Yue's wing, causing him to cry out slightly, and pulled him in between himself and the other guardian. 

Ruby couldn't attack with Yue between them, so she just charged. Soren held out his other hand and Ruby slammed into an invisible barrier and fell to just a few feet from the ground before she extended her wings and landed with a thud. 

Celeste stood there and extended her whip as far as it would go, wrapping it around Soren's ankle and yanking down as hard as she could. She knew that it would probably hurt Yue some, but she had no other choice. Ruby had distracted Soren enough so that he was ignoring Celeste and allowing her to get in a shot. 

Soren lost his balance and the force caused Yue's wing to be jerked painfully. Yue cried out in pain as a sharp crack was heard and his wing bent at an odd angle. Soren lost the grip on Yue's wing and they both fell hard to the ground. 

Celeste almost cried in horror at what she had caused to happen but she knew that she would be able to heal Yue's wing. Still holding Soren by an ankle, she caused her wings so appear again and rose into the air. Calling on more magic to aid her strength, she lifted up into the air with Soren dangling from her whip. 

Eriol had dealt with the bear and it now stood frozen off to the side of the clearing. He looked over to see Yue lying on the ground, pain showing plainly on his face, as he tried to get up and help in the fight. Spinel was lying on the ground as well, also in pain as the bear had made several deep gashes in his skin. Ruby was looking over at a section of the woods where the Shadow Card had just appeared. It disappeared shortly afterwards and Sakura, Shaoran, and Keroberus came bursting through the trees. 

Sakura quickly looked around the clearing and let out a little shriek as she noticed her moon guardian. Keroberus and her ran over to Yue and helped him painfully to his feet. He held his right shoulder with his left hand and tried his best not to move his wing anymore than necessary. They saw him looking up and, following his line of sight; they all looked up and saw Celeste with Soren dangling from her whip. 

Before Soren could get his thoughts sorted enough to perform a spell to release him, Celeste began circling. She knew that with the power they had today and the injured they had, they couldn't get rid of Soren just yet. So she began spinning, with Soren hung from the end of her whip, and the faster she spun the farther out Soren spun until he was practically parallel to the ground. Extending a tendril of magic, she released Soren's ankle from the whip and he flew some feet away. Before he could hit the trees he disappeared in a swirl of clouds and smoke. The dark cloud that had formed disappeared with him and Celeste floated down to the ground. 

"Is everyone all right?" She asked as she landed in the middle of the small clearing, walking purposefully over to Yue. 

"Yue's wing appears to be broken." Sakura said, worry clearly written across her face. 

"It will be fine." Yue said with a wince when Celeste reached out and carefully touched the wing. 

"I'm afraid this will hurt quite a bit Yue. We have to put the bones back in place before I can heal it." Celeste said, as she looked him in the eyes, her own pain written on her features. "I'm sorry. I should have found another way to get Soren down." 

"It's not your fault, there was no other way." Yue said, not wanting her to feel bad about what had happened. 

Sakura spoke up, "Touya can help. We'll go see him and get your wing all better." 

Celeste walked over to Spinel and healed his wounds just enough so that he could walk and fly. "Let's get going," Eriol said when she had finished, "Sakura, you can use the Float Card on Yue so that we don't have to walk the entire way with winged beings. It would look a little suspicious." 

"Right, are you ready Yue?" Sakura asked her guardian, readying to release the Float and Fly cards. 

"Yes," Yue replied and with that Sakura used the Float Card to create a bubble around him and the Fly Card to give herself wings. Ruby carried Eriol and Keroberus carried Shaoran while the entire group headed to Touya's apartment seeking help.   


**********

  


"How did he escape?" Soren growled into the darkness of the room. "His energy was almost nothing before she came. She must have some connection to a higher power if she was able to just throw me away like that. I will find out her secrets. The next time we meet, she will be mine to do with as I please." 


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Yaoi warning in the dream sequence, nothing much, just thought I'd let you know.   


* * *

  


Chapter 13

A loud pounding on the front door of his and Yukito's apartment abruptly awoke Touya. He looked over at the alarm clock seated on the bedside table and saw that it was only two-thirty in the morning. He looked over at Yukito, still wrapped in his arms, and noticed that he too had been awakened by the noise. 

"Who in the world could that be?" Touya grumbled as he rose and put on a dark blue robe that lay on a nearby chair. Yukito rose as well and put on his own white robe before following his lover to the door. 

Upon opening the door, they found a distressed looking Sakura standing there. She rushed pass them and headed to the balcony door. "I need your help Touya." 

"What's wrong?" He said as she opened the balcony door and beckoned to something outside. A large bubble floated over to the balcony and landed. The Float Card returned and Yue was left standing there. Yukito and Touya rushed over as Yue almost fell from the pain and hurriedly ushered him into the apartment and set him in the middle of the room on the floor so that his wings had the most room. 

Celeste, Keroberus, Ruby, and Spinel landed, depositing Eriol and Shaoran, and they all entered the apartment, Spinel and Keroberus transforming to make more room. 

Touya looked around at the group and said incredulously, "what happened?" 

"There is no time to explain now," Celeste said stepping forward, "can you help? Yue's wing needs to be reset." 

Touya looked at the strange girl that he knew nothing about, but she seemed to want to help, and so he looked down at the hurt moon guardian and said, "I'll try but I've never set a wing before." 

Yue's face was a mask of pain and Celeste whispered something to Sakura so that Yue couldn't hear. Sakura stepped back and took out a card and hoped that her magic was strong enough. The Sleep Card was released and flew over Yue. He became quite drowsy and soon slumped over into sleep. The Sleep Card then returned and Touya looked over Yue's wing. 

The white wing of the moon guardian was bent at a truly odd angle. Touya looked at it and mumbled, "this is going to hurt," and with that he grasped the wing in both hands and moved the bones back into place. A small whimper escaped the lips of the sleeping angel as soon as Touya took a hold of the wings and a small cry came when he moved the bones. 

Celeste moved forward and put her hands on the angel's wing at the point of the break. A bright glow enveloped her hands and was transferred to the wing where it began it's healing. The glow died down and the wing was repaired and even the broken feathers were fixed. Celeste took a step back and surveyed her work before the room suddenly began to spin. 

Touya caught the girl before she could hit the floor and promptly felt her forehead. "You have a slight fever. You shouldn't be running around outside." 

"I'll be fine," she said softly, her voice just above a whisper, "I'm just a little worn out." 

Eriol walked up to her and looked her in the face. "You used too much magic tonight. You need to rest for a few days to strengthen your reserves." 

"I know," she said and she soon fell asleep in Touya's arms. Touya picked her up and placed her on the couch, placing a pillow under her head and her staff on the floor beside her. 

"She can stay here for the night and Yue can stay here too," Yukito remarked, going into the other room and coming out with two blankets. He draped one over Celeste and the other around the moon guardians shoulders from his kneeling position on the floor. 

"The rest of us will head home now. Take care of them for me big brother." Sakura said, as she walked out onto the balcony to head home. Shaoran and Eriol left by the front door while the other guardians flew out with Sakura off of the balcony. 

After they left, Touya and Yukito headed back into their room to try and return to their pleasant dreams before they had been interrupted.   


**********

  
_I can feel warm, moist lips on mine. When I open my eyes I see the form of Rakesh. I know this memory. This is one of the best memories I have of him but I'm not sad about it anymore. We fell onto the bed and his hands are running through the feathers of my wings. He feels so good._   


~*~

  
_I am Rakesh and am kissing Yue again. This is a great memory! Rakesh's hands move of their own accord and I am just along for the ride. We fall onto a nearby bed and I can feel the feathers in Yue's wings. Their so soft and he seems to enjoy the feeling as well. He feels so good._   


~*~

  
_He's untying the sash at my waist and I can feel his need just as much as I'm sure he can feel mine. He kisses my neck and ear and I remove my wings to make it easier to remove my robes. Once my robes are off I help Rakesh by removing his belt and the tie that holds his hair back. His hair fans out caresses my chest and arms with their soft locks._   


~*~

  
_Rakesh is starting to undress Yue and I am powerless to stop him. Not that I really want to stop but . . . He is so hot. I can't help my thoughts and right now they are on nothing but the gorgeous, yet cold, moon guardian under me, Rakesh. Yue begins to remove the belt around Rakesh's waist and then the piece of cloth that holds his hair back. Rakesh's long hair fans out across Yue's muscular chest and pale arms._   


~*~

  
_Rakesh kissed his way down my chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into my navel, causing me to gasp. He stopped when he reached my leggings but one look up into my eyes and he slowly proceeded. He continued to kiss down and soon reached the object of desire. He carefully kissed the tip and I couldn't help but buck my hips slightly. My leggings were soon off and I lay under him in all my glory but I wanted more and flipped him over onto his back so that I was on top._   


~*~

  
_Rakesh is completely turned on and I can feel that Yue is just as much. He kisses his way down Yue's stomach and I can taste the salty-sweet skin of this lovely moon guardian as he dips his tongue into his navel. He tastes like moonlight and morning dew. Rakesh looks up into Yue's eyes and then begins to lower his leggings. If I weren't in someone else's body I would be blushing from head to toe. This is the most descriptive and erotic memory that I've ever had. Rakesh soon lowers the leggings enough and kisses the tip of Yue. He is gorgeous. The leggings finally removed, Rakesh moves back up to Yue's lips but Yue had other ideas and flipped us over so that he was on top._   


~*~

  
_I continued to kiss him and soon began removing Rakesh's robes. It was just like yesterday, our first night together, but I don't want to live in the past anymore. It doesn't hurt anymore to think about him and I wonder why. As I remove the emerald robes he wears I began kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh between Rakesh's neck and shoulder. For some reason he feels a little different, a little smaller, lighter . . ._   


~*~

  
_He kisses Rakesh and begins to remove his robes. He then kisses and nips at the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. It feels so good and I can only wish and dream that he was doing these things to me . . ._   


~*~

  
_I look up and my eyes meet those green orbs that I am so familiar with. They had a slightly different look to them. I look at the face that they are connected to and my eyes open wide and I gasp in shock._   


~*~

  
_He looks up into Rakesh's eyes and then to the rest of his face and gasps. His eyes open wide and he looks like he's seen a ghost. What is wrong? I look back at him and then I feel it. I feel different. I look down and gasp myself._   


~*~

  
_Rakesh is no longer beneath me. Celeste has taken his place. She looks down at herself and gasps. She is aware of who she is and what has happened? What is going on?_   


~*~

  
_He is looking at me. Waiting for some sort of reaction or response. I don't know what to say or do. I can't panic. No matter what happens, I can't panic._   


~*~

  
_She has a panicked look on her face but this_ is _only a dream. She is quite beautiful. I can't help but lower my head to her lips . . ._   


~*~

  
_Is he going to kiss me? This must be part of the memory. He can't really want me, can he?_   


~*~

  
_She is so beautiful. Her ruby lips are so enticing. I barely part my lips and touch hers to mine._   


~*~

  
_Oh. My. God. He is kissing_ me. _He can't know it is really me, he just can't._   


**********

  


Touya was once again awakened abruptly when he heard a slight scream, seemingly coming from a female, soon followed by a low holler, coming from a male. He looked up at the clock and decided it was just about time to get up anyway. 


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: A warning for the dream sequence of this chapter. It's more violent and has sexual references.   


* * *

  


Chapter 14

Touya rose carefully from the bed, not wanting to wake up the still sleeping Yukito. He put on his blue robe and made his way out of the room and into the living room. He was going to start breakfast and see to their two houseguests. 

When he entered the living room, he found the girl, Celeste, sitting up, her eyes wide, staring over at Yue. The moon guardian was awake, still seated in the position he had slept in. His eyes were wide as well though they didn't show nearly as much shock as the girls did. 

"Good morning," Touya said, gaining the attention of the two. 

Celeste looked over at the man, recognizing him as Sakura's brother, and asked, "What happened? Why am I here?" 

"You fell asleep right after healing Yue's wing so we let you stay here. Are you alright?" Touya asked, concern lacing his voice. 

"I'm fine," she said quickly to relieve the concern apparent in his voice, "I was just a little surprised to find myself here." 

"Understandable. Are you alright Yue?" He asked, seeing that the moon guardian had not moved and was just watching the exchange between them. 

"I am fine," he said, his voice set in his usual tone. 

"Ok, then how about some breakfast?" Touya said, not at all convinced that the angel was just fine. His eyes betrayed something more on his mind, but not what. 

"I don't want to be a bother," Celeste began, pushing the blanket off her self and rising from the couch. 

"Don't worry about it. It's no trouble at all." Touya then turned around and made his way to the kitchen. He put the rice on and then went back to the bedroom to get dressed. 

Meanwhile, Yue had yet to move. What no one knew was that he couldn't move yet without embarrassing himself. That dream had been a little too real and he was having a little trouble cooling off. Once Celeste had left the room and entered the kitchen he started thinking about other things. Kero . . .snow . . .the moon. Anything but the dream and the beautiful girl he had slept near last night. 

Celeste made her way into the kitchen, anything to get away from the beautiful moon angel that she had slept near last night. She couldn't seem to get that dream to leave her thoughts. Questions about what had happened ran through her mind. Why did she replace Rakesh? Was it really just a memory? Should she tell Yue or anybody about it? 

After dressing, Touya looked towards the bed and noticed that Yukito had woken up and was watching him. He smirked and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to his lover. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against the mouth of his snow bunny. When he pulled away he said, "good morning. Ready for breakfast." 

At the offer of food, Yukito's eyes brightened and he kissed Touya a little more fiercely. Even after being split from Yue, Yukito still had a love of food, though he didn't eat nearly as much as he used to, it was still amazing how much the slight man could pack away. 

Touya stood up, allowing Yukito to rise from the bed, and made his way back out into the living room. He noticed that Yue was now seated on the couch previously occupied by the girl. He then walked into the kitchen and found Celeste standing there watching the rice cook. "Why don't you go sit at the table and I'll bring the food to you?" 

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Celeste said, still not wanting to be a burden. 

"No, I can handle this," he said and then shooed her out of the kitchen so he could continue making breakfast. 

Yukito came out a short time later and saw Yue sitting on the couch. He walked over and said, "good morning Yue. How are you feeling?" 

Yue looked over at his ever-cheerful former false form and nodded his head in greeting before saying, "I feel fine." 

"Why don't you join us in the dining room. I know you don't eat but your company will be just fine." 

Yue stood, his wings disappearing, deciding that he needed something, anything, to get his mind away from last night. He followed Yukito into the dining room and took a seat across from Celeste, who was already seated. Yukito sat to his right and Touya came out, carrying three plates of food, and sat to his left. 

Breakfast went by fairly quietly and while the dishes were being cleared, the doorbell rang. Touya went to answer it while Yukito took care of the dishes, assisted by Celeste who insisted on doing something for the hospitality she had been shown. Yue stayed in the dining room, just in case the person at the door didn't know about him. 

Touya opened the door and was greeted by a brightly smiling Sakura. "Good morning!" she said, stepping inside the apartment and making her way to the living room. Yue came out after hearing his mistress' voice and she smiled in relief, "are you all right Yue? I was worried about you." 

"I am fine mistress. There is no need to worry." He said, not liking the fact that he had worried his mistress. 

Celeste entered the living room then and Sakura, a worried look on her face, turned to her, "how are you doing Celeste? Eriol said you ran low on magic." 

"Yes, I'm not as powerful as you or Eriol but after a good nights sleep I am almost as good as new." 

"Almost?" Touya asked, a little worried for the girl who had helped Yue last night. He didn't like it when his friends were hurt and he considered anyone a friend of Yue's a friend of his. 

"It will take more than one night to return my energies to full strength. Don't worry though, I won't be fainting anymore." She reassured the little group, all of which looked at her with worry in their eyes. Even Yue, she noticed, looked at her with some sympathy in his eyes. 

"Well, today is Saturday, and if you're feeling up to it, Tomoyo and I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us?" Sakura asked. 

"I'd love to. I haven't been on a good shopping spree in a while." Celeste smiled and then looked down, "but first I have to go home and change." Celeste also noticed that her staff was still out and picked it up and put it away, all in one smooth motion. "Thank you very much for allowing me to stay here and for breakfast," she said to Touya and Yukito, bowing in thanks. 

"Your welcome. It was no big deal." Touya said as Celeste and Sakura began to leave. 

"Are you coming Yue?" Sakura then asked, noticing that her moon guardian had not moved or spoken in quite a while. 

"I am going to fly home. I shall see you there," he said, making his wings appear and stepping out onto the balcony. 

"Ok, see you there," Sakura waved and made her way out of the apartment followed closely by Celeste.   


**********

  


Celeste pushed open her door with her foot as her hands were filled with bags. She, Sakura, and Tomoyo had enjoyed a fine day of shopping. They had gone to several malls and tried on many outfits, some of which Tomoyo was going to cut up and redesign to make better. 

After stepping into the room, she pushed the door closed with her foot and walked over to the closet. She set the bags down on the floor in front of the closet and straightened up, stretching her back and arms. She sighed with relief and then looked at the bags, deciding that she would put everything away tomorrow. She was tired after a day of walking around just wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep for a week. 

Celeste dressed in her nightgown and pulled the covers on her bed back. She climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin, snuggling into the pleasant warmth and falling into a dream filled sleep.   


**********

  


_Where am I? It's dark and I can't see anything. There's something over my eyes, some sort of blindfold. I can't move my arms to remove it. Something is holding them down, my legs too. I can feel that I am lying down on something soft, a bed perhaps, but where am I? _

The blindfold is being removed and I shut my eyes as a bright light invades the darkness. I open them and blink a few times to clear the blurriness and I cringe in horror at the sight before me. I see that I am lying in a bed in a large bedroom and off to my right, standing there smirking at me, is my former and present enemy, Soren. 

He smiles at me, his cruel eyes showing that I can expect no mercy, and he leans over me, putting his knee up onto the side of the bed. His face comes only inches from my own and he whispers into my ear, his fowl odor clogging up my nostrils. He smells of evil and his breath is no better. 

"You are mine. Revenge is sweet." 

He climbs up onto the bed and moves his right leg over me so that he is now straddling my waist. I know what is to come and I can't stand it. I'm trying to wake up but I can't seem to be able to. This isn't a memory because I am here. What is going on? 

Soren leaned down, his mouth opening slightly, his face coming close to mine again. I squeeze my eyes closed and turn my head to the left. He snarls at my defiance but he has total control over me and moves his tongue over my cheek as if he thinks this is sexy. Please! 

His hands make a move down and he begins to unbutton my shirt exposing my chest to him, which he then begins to move even farther down. His hands cup my breasts and he has no intention of being gentle. He squeezes my chest and I cry out, he is being rough and if this weren't a dream, there would be large bruises where his hands were. 

It was still painful and he proceeded to pull my shorts roughly down, along with my underwear, tearing them in his haste. I couldn't take what I knew was going to happen next. He undressed himself and positioned himself in front of my virgin opening. I wanted my first time to be with someone I truly loved and I had to remember that this was only a dream, now a nightmare. 

He thrust into me swiftly, pain lacing through my entire body . . .   


**********

  


Celeste screamed and jolted upright. She could still feel the pain that the dream had caused but it soon ebbed away to a dull throb. She gasped for breath and rose carefully from the bed. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was only three in the morning but she couldn't get back to sleep after that nightmare and she didn't know if she would ever sleep again. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

All day Sunday, Celeste tried to keep her mind occupied with schoolwork and other things but she always wandered to the dream from the night before. She knew that Rakesh had envisioned his own death and she began to wonder if this dream was, in fact, a vision of a time to come. She sincerely hoped not. 

Celeste didn't sleep a wink that night, for fear of a repetition of the nightmare. That is why, on the following morning, Monday, she was exhausted and debated whether or not to go to school that day. She decided that she had to go and dressed in her uniform for school. 

When she walked into the classroom that morning, Sakura immediately asked, "hey Celeste. Is something wrong?" 

Everyone had worried looks on their faces but she didn't want them to worry and so just said, "why would anything be wrong? I'm just fine." 

Celeste didn't think they particularly believed her, but just then, the teacher entered and they had to take their seats before they could ask any more questions. 

Sakura, being seated behind Celeste, watched her closely and noticed that she wavered slightly, as if she was about to faint. The lunch bell rang and the group met outside, under their usual tree. Celeste looked worse than ever and they were all very worried about her but they kept their peace. If and when she wanted to tell them, she would. 

By Wednesday, Celeste looked terrible. The past two nights she had barely slept, for each time she closed her eyes, she saw Soren and what he would do to her. It was the last period of school, and Celeste's eyes kept drooping until they were closed. Her chin was propped up on her left hand and she slowly dozed off.   


**********

  
__

NO, no, not again. Please wake up. I can feel myself lying down again with my arms and legs held down. The blindfold is over my eyes and it's pitch black. Oh, why can't I wake up? 

The blindfold is removed and their stands Soren, smirking at me off to my right. I turn my head to the left, not wanting to look at his ugly mug any more than I have to. He leans close and whispers in my ear, "you are mine. Revenge is sweet." 

The stench of evil is overpowering and he all but tears my clothing from my body. He is even more vicious this time than last. He is rough and squeezes my chest harshly. This dream is a little different from the last one but it will end the same. I know it! 

He is now lying on top of me and I can't help but let the tears flow from my eyes of what is to come. He thrusts swiftly into me but this time, I haven't woken up right away. I can't hear myself cry out. Why haven't I woken up yet? Please! 

Off to the left, a bright, silver light is shining through the balcony doors. Soren has moved off of me and the light appears to be harming him. The glass shatters inward and the shards sprinkle themselves around me like glittering snow. The pain is gone and the light is getting brighter . . .   


**********

  


"Ms. Leverette," the teacher says, standing directly in front of Celeste and causing her to jump, "are we boring you?" 

"No sir, I'm sorry sir," she said, and the teacher just turned and walked back to the front of the room. 

"Don't let it happen again." 

Celeste sighed, happy that she hadn't gotten detention, and tried her best to pay attention to the teacher. Her mind began wandering after only a few minutes and drew her attention to the dream. It had changed, but why? The bright light had saved her from probable death. She still didn't want to sleep because of the pain, but now she wasn't nearly as afraid as she used to be. 

After the bell rang, the group met at the gate of the school and walked together to Sakura's house. Celeste walked a few paced behind Eriol and Tomoyo who were walking just behind Sakura and Shaoran. The others were quite worried about her but had decided to wait until they were at their destination. 

Upon entering the house, Sakura went to the kitchen to make some tea, followed closely by Shaoran. The others went into the living room and sat down. Tomoyo and Eriol sat next to each other on the couch and Celeste sat in the lounge chair, her head back against the rest and her eyes closed. 

Sakura entered followed closely by Shaoran, carrying a tray with cups and a pot of tea on it. They sat together on the floor, on the other side of the low table, and began to serve the tea. Eriol and Tomoyo kneeled on the other side of the table and Celeste kneeled at one end. 

Sakura decided to begin the conversation and so asked, "Celeste, are you all right?" 

The others looked over at her, worried expressions crossing their faces, as she looked at each of them in turn. She didn't want them to worry, but she had to tell them something. She couldn't tell them everything, though, so she said, "not really." 

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. 

"I had a bad dream, but I don't think it was just a dream anymore," she began, "it was too real to be simply a dream. It had to be a vision and if it going to come true, we all have to be on guard. I don't want it to come true." 

"A vision," Eriol murmured, his thoughts in his previous life. "Have you ever had a vision before?" 

"Only as Rakesh, as you well know," she replied, a slight smirk crossing her features. 

He smiled at that said, "yes that is true. So what is this recent vision about?" 

Her face saddened a little as she said, "the same thing the last one was about." 

Eriol looked at her, shock plainly written across his features, as the others looked at him in wonder. The vision that Rakesh had before he had died had been of his own death. If she had envisioned her own death, once again, then it had great promise of coming true and he didn't want to lose a friend. 

Sakura looked between Eriol and Celeste, both of which had downcast expressions and their heads were bowed. She wanted to know what was going on so she asked, "What was this vision about?" 

"My death," she answered simply, causing Sakura and Tomoyo to gasp and Shaoran's eyes to widen. "It's the only thing I have ever had a vision for in both lives." 

Just then, Kero came flying in, holding a bit of cloth in his small paws, and landed at the other end of the table. "Why the sad faces? What's going on?" He asked, not knowing what was happening. 

The group looked over at him and Eriol noticed the bit of cloth he had set on the table. "Is that what I think it is Kero?" He asked in a slightly amused voice. 

Kero looked away and began whistling innocently. His eyes moving back to Eriol every once in a while with a look that said I don't know what you're talking about. Eriol only smirked and felt around for Yue's aura. He could feel it coming down the stairs and enter the living room. 

The others looked up as Yue entered, his floor length hair unusually loose and flowing about his person. He walked, or rather floated, into the living room, nodding his greeting to the others there, and picked up the cloth that Kero had been holding. After tying his hair back, he picked up Kero by the tail, ignoring the protest of the little sun guardian, and flung him through the kitchen door. They then heard two thumps, one when he hit the wall and one when he hit the floor. 

Yue gracefully sat down on the vacant couch and looked at the group. He noticed that they all had slight smiles on their faces but their eyes showed sadness and so he asked, "what is wrong?" 

Celeste looked at him; not wanting to tell him what was happening but knowing she had no choice. "I had a vision, Yue." He looked at her, waiting for her to continue, ever aware of a bad feeling in the back of his mind. "My death." 

If it had been possible, Yue would have paled even more than his already paled complexion would have allowed. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Celeste didn't want to tell any of them about the light that had saved her until she was sure what it was. She only knew that to be in Soren's grasps meant her death. It was only a feeling she had but she was positive that those visions were of her dying, slowly and painfully. 

Surprising everyone but Eriol, Yue insisted on taking Celeste home when it became dark. Eriol had been feeling a connection between the two but he didn't think Yue would allow her to breach the ice surrounding his heart. He didn't know if Sakura or anyone else felt the odd connection but he wouldn't say anything to anyone. He didn't think it was anyone's business but his and hers. Of course, if he could find anyway to help them along, he would sure try. 

Sakura escorted the group to the door and said goodbye to Eriol and Tomoyo. After they were down the street, she turned to Shaoran and looked into his eyes. They took a few minutes in saying goodbye; a little make-out session before he had to leave. 

Sakura reentered her house and leaned her back on the now closed door. She was still worried about Celeste and now the way Yue was acting had her worrying about him. She climbed the stairs to her room, noticing that Kero was already in his drawer, snoring softly, and proceeded to dress for bed.   


**********

  


During the short flight, Celeste lay in Yue's arms as he carried her home. Being this close to him brought back a memory from her vision. She closed her eyes and focused on the warm sensation that she recognized and used her magical senses to pinpoint exactly what it was. 

Yue extended a tendril of magic and opened the doors to Celeste's room as he landed on her balcony. He noticed that she had closed her eyes but she had not fallen asleep. He wanted to speak with her more about her vision. She had begun to melt the ice that he had frozen around his heart and he couldn't lose her, not when he wasn't even sure of his feelings. 

After Yue opened the balcony with his magic, Celeste's eyes flew open and she gasped. She recognized it now; the silver light from her vision had come from Yue. His magic and the light were the same. He was her only hope of being saved from the evil clutches of that mad man. She had to tell him as long as she didn't want this vision to come true. 

Hearing her gasp, Yue looked down and saw her eyes wide open. He set her down on her floor and, only when her feet were firmly planted, he released her and took a step back. He stood there, not knowing where to start when she spoke up. 

"Yue, you have to help me." She said, tears leaking from her eyes and running down her cheeks, as she couldn't hold them in any longer. 

Yue just looked at her, his eyes practically begging her to continue. His voice had stopped working and couldn't seem to get it started again. He watched as Celeste stepped over to her bed and sat down on the edge. He followed and stood a step away, wanting to give her room to speak but enough that she wouldn't feel cramped. 

Celeste didn't let her grief close her throat so she began to tell Yue almost everything, but with a slight revision. "In my vision, Soren takes me someplace and tortures me. He is going to hurt me very badly and, I'm not exactly sure, but I have a feeling that it leads to my death." 

Yue watched her closely, his eyes growing wider at the confession. She stopped for a moment, collecting her thoughts and breathing in the sweet air that her lungs craved. Her crying had become harder, and she couldn't hold back now if she wanted to. 

"I had another vision in class today. This one was a little different. Soren still hurt me but before he could finish, a bright, silver light shone through the window. It caused him pain and it saved me, I think." 

Yue's mind started working when she stopped and he sat beside her on the bed. She turned her head to him and buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and petted the back of her head, running his hand down her beautiful red hair. 

She sniffled and pulled away slightly. She turned her face up to look into his eyes and said, "When you flew me here, I knew that the light from my vision came from you. You might be my only hope to be saved from Soren." 

Yue looked back into her eyes and saw the fear and desperation in them. He couldn't look away and just said, "I will save you any way I can. Do you know where he takes you?" 

"No, only that it is a large room with a balcony and the light shines from the balcony." She said with a few more tears and her face, once again, buried in his robes. 

He held her like that for some time and she eventually wore herself out with her crying. He carefully moved her to the head of the bed and laid her down. He removed her shoes and slid her beneath the blankets on her bed. He pulled the sheets up to her chin and she sighed in contentment. The night would repair the damage crying had done to her face but she still looked so beautiful to him. 

As he watched her sleep, the moonlight streaming in through the still open balcony doors, he noticed how her face seemed to glow. The wet streaks marring her cheeks shimmered in the light and only strengthened the look of beauty she possessed. His thoughts wandered to how beautiful she truly was and he wondered how this beauty had come into his heart when he thought no one would ever enter it again. 

He lowered his head down and lightly brushed his lips across her forehead. He then stood to his full height and walked out onto the balcony. Spreading his wings, he looked back and whispered, "I will do everything in my power to save you." And with that, he flew off towards home. 

As he magically closed the balcony doors, the wind caused a fallen white feather to float up and land on the bed next to the sleeping form of Celeste. She turned over and sighed in her sleep, mumbling to her savior, "Yue . . ."   


**********

  


Soren sat in his throne like chair, a large book in his lap, skimming over the pages. He was snarling every once in a while as he had yet to find what he was looking for. He had been searching for days through all of his books and he not found a way to get his revenge, yet. 

He grew frustrated and threw the book across the room in his anger. Soren stood and began pacing the room restlessly. After a few minutes he had calmed himself enough to return to his chair and pick up another large book from the large stack that had accumulated next to him. 

Soren flipped through the pages, quickly scanning each one. He suddenly stopped at a picture of two people facing each other, a bright light coming from each of them and twirling around between them. He read the words there and finally understood. As he continued to read it, the smirk on his lips grew wider with every passing second. 

After a little while he looked up into the fire roaring before him. He now had the perfect means to enact his revenge. The only problem he faced was that retched angel. He would have to go first. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was now Friday afternoon, school had just finished and its occupants were filing out in a frenzied manner. Celeste had barely been alone these past few days. The entire group had decided to keep a close eye on her and she was never out of sight of at least one of them. Even during the night, Yue would fly over to her roof and watch her until the sun rose. Of course he would never tell anyone of this and no one noticed his absence during the night. 

The group was now headed over to Sakura's house where Celeste and Tomoyo would spend the night. When they arrived, Yue had already made tea and cookies and Kero was, as usual, already begging him for the snack. Yue just shooed him away like you would an annoying fly and set the tray on the living room table. He then took a seat himself on the couch and looked on as the group ate. 

Kero finally got to the cookies but was only allowed to take two. He grumbled a little and sat at one end of the table, munching on his cookies slowly so they would last. 

After the snack, they began talking about school and their homework and after about two hours, Shaoran and Eriol left to go home. The girls went upstairs and played games and talked about magic and boys and Tomoyo's newest movie she wanted to film. They talked about the outfits they would wear the next day and what they would do tomorrow. 

The girls were just about to get ready for bed when Sakura and Celeste felt a presence outside the house. They quickly went downstairs, finding that Yue had just come up from the basement, and Kero had just come out of the kitchen, and readied their staffs. Tomoyo stood behind everyone and readied her camcorder. 

Yue looked over at his mistress and then at Celeste; he was worried something would happen to her. Sakura opened the door carefully and peeked outside, seeing nothing; she opened the door all the way and stepped out onto the stoop, the rest of the group following close behind. 

Everyone kept their eyes open and looked everywhere but could see where the power they felt was coming from. Stepping a little farther outside, the full moon shone down on them, lighting the area enough to see by. The shadows created caused everything to appear menacing but there was nothing to see. Sakura made her way down to the street, Keroberus, in his true form, following closely. Yue stayed closer to the house and near Celeste. 

As soon as Sakura turned around, ready to head back inside, her eyes widened as she watched a large, looming shadow grab her moon guardian from behind. "YUE!" she shrieked, but it wasn't in time as the shadow closed around the guardian and held him firmly in place. His form was suspended about a foot above the ground and his wings, arms and legs were entirely engulfed within the shadow. 

Celeste took a step back; her staffs clutched in her hands, as she watched Yue become trapped in the shadow. She was almost too scared to act and just stood there. Sakura called upon The Light Card and the shadow released its prisoner and slinked away from the bright light. Once the shadow was away, the Light returned to its card form. 

Yue appeared to be fine, but just as Sakura was going to ask, a dark form jumped out of the trees that grew across from her house. It lunged at Keroberus but he spread his wings and jumped into the air just in time. 

The creature stood about seven feet high and it appeared to be covered in green vines that had helped it blend in with the trees. Its head was green and triangular in shape with a pointed top. The rest of it had vines all over and wrapped around its entire body, arms, and legs. 

It suddenly pointed its arm out at Sakura and a vine shot out towards her and wrapped around her staff. Her wand was jerked out of her hand and flung away down the street. She ran around the creature and went after her staff. 

Creature turned to Yue and Celeste and without thinking, Yue grabbed Celeste around the waist and flew up. A vine shot out and grabbed her ankle before they could get too high and Yue struggled to keep his grip on her. He didn't notice when another vine came from behind him and struck him across the back like a whip. He winced in pain but kept his grip on the girl. Using an ice shard he cut the vine from her ankle and flew over to his mistress who now had her wand and was standing on the curb across the street. 

Keroberus stood at Sakura's side, slightly in front of her, between his mistress and the strange plant creatures. There were now two of those things and they were slithering towards the group. Yue had set Celeste down and stood next to her, wanting to protect her at any cost. He suddenly felt something behind him and as he turned around, another vine shot out from what looked to be a tree and wrapped around him. It pinned his arms to his sides and his wings to his back. He struggled against the restraint to no avail. 

Celeste finally worked herself out of her daze and saw that they were surrounded. The two creatures in front of them shot out two vines each and Sakura called on the Shield Card to protect them and the Sword Card to help Yue. The vines hit the shield and bounced off only to be sliced off a moment later. 

Shaoran appeared, his sword in hand, and began severing the long vines from the creature's body. The thing soon looked like chopped salad and the other one backed away a little bit. It only took what looked like one step back and then lunged again at the boy. Shaoran swung his sword in front of himself and sliced through where the chest would be. The sword cut right through but the momentum of the creatures caused it to fly forward at Shaoran and he became entangled in what was left of the vines. 

Sakura saw Shaoran but she was more worried about her moon guardian. She lunged the sword towards the vines and began slicing them from his body. She was careful not to hurt him but the creature just seemed to wrap even more vines around him no matter how many she cut off. Meanwhile, Yue struggled as best he could against the thing but not even his strength could snap the vines. 

Keroberus, after seeing how much trouble the third creature was being, went after the thing with teeth and claws. Before he reached it to help his brother, a lightning bolt shot down in front of him, singeing his whiskers. He looked up and saw Soren standing atop the trees, looking down at his creations. 

Another bolt appeared from the sky and headed straight for Soren, but he dodged it and looked around for the culprit. He saw Clow's reincarnation, Eriol, running towards the battle, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon flying close behind. He snarled and flew back to his former position so he could watch the chaos. 

The vines had, by now, made their way up to Yue's throat and were proceeding to choke him. A shield suddenly appeared around him and stopped Sakura's sword from going through and slashing at the vines. Unfortunately the more he struggled, the tighter the vines became and his vision began to get blurred. He heard Sakura call out to him but he couldn't answer her, his voice being caught in his throat. 

Celeste shot a fireball from her own staff, straight into the trees, and the vines around Yue began to lessen. She had set the creature itself on fire and the vines around Yue loosened enough for him to get free and jump away before they could capture him again. The shield was now gone and Soren still stood above the trees, disappointed that his creatures had failed to take care of the moon guardian. 

The group looked up at the evil man and saw his smirk. "Why are you doing this to us? What do you want?" Sakura asked, helping Shaoran up from the ground and the vines that covered the street. 

"Humph, I only want power. Your powers specifically. And of course, revenge." 

Celeste stared up at him and finally understood the reasoning behind this man. There was no reason for his behavior, he was just an evil and insane man who wanted nothing but power. She felt sad for him. His whole life centered only on getting power and revenge. So she said, "you do all this just to get revenge against me. I killed you once and if you continue to hurt my friends, I won't hesitate to do it again." 

Sakura gasped at the amount of ferocity in her friends voice but she could understand. She didn't want any of her friends to get hurt and she would do anything to make sure they didn't. 

Soren raised his hands, one of which held his own dark staff, and a strong wind rose up. The group covered their eyes and tried to block out the wind as it whipped around them. It got stronger and Sakura rose up from the ground, her light weight caught by the wind. Shaoran grabbed her and together they stayed on the ground. Meanwhile, Yue grabbed onto Celeste and held her down as well. The other winged beings clung onto one another and Eriol ran over to the house where Tomoyo stood, the wind even reaching as far as her. 

The commotion caused by the wind allowed Soren to use another shield and place it around Yue and Celeste. They noticed the sudden lack of wind and released each other, unwillingly, to see what was going on. Soren flew down and caught Yue off guard, once again grabbing one of his wings and yanking it upwards, causing Yue to cry out in pain. The others couldn't hear him over the wind and their eyes were closed from the debris flying around. 

Celeste watched as Soren used his staff and hit Yue on the back of the head causing him to pass out. He dropped the angel and reached out to the stunned Celeste. Using magic to tie her up he hoisted her above his shoulder and promptly flew off and disappeared. 

The wind stopped soon after his departure and the others opened their eyes and stood up from the ground. Sakura and Keroberus ran over to Yue, followed by the others, and Sakura held his head in her lap. She was wary of the bruise on the back of his head and tried her best to avoid it. She called his name quietly, hoping to wake him up and get him to tell them what happened and where Celeste was. 

Yue opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurred and his head hurt but his voice called out, "Celeste . . ." When his vision cleared, he saw Sakura and the others looking down at him with worry in their eyes and he asked, "where is Celeste?" 

"We don't know Yue," Sakura said, trying hard not to cry, "when the wind stopped all we found was you on the ground and Celeste gone." 

Yue's eyes took on a sad note and he struggled to stand up, his head pounding and his heart breaking. He looked over at the group and they made their way inside the house and into the living room. Sakura's father was out of town again and so they had no worries of bothering him. 

Soren was approaching his abode as the group sat down and talked about how they would find the girl he presently had slung over his shoulder. 


	19. Chapter 18

Warning: Sexual content 

Chapter 18

Celeste attempted to open her eyes but found that she could only see blackness. Her senses were still a little muddled from being knocked out and she tried to shake her head a little to clear her mind. Unfortunately, shaking her head caused pain and she had to stop immediately. 

After another minute, her senses were returning and she could feel a barrier over her that was holding down her arms and legs. The barrier was magical and she suddenly grew scared. She knew she wasn't dreaming this time and that her life would soon be in danger. She just hoped that someone or something, specifically Yue and the light, would save her. 

Tears began to form in her eyes, dampening the cloth that was over her eyes. She tried, but she couldn't stop the tears until she heard a noise out of the corner of the room. The blindfold was removed and she blinked her eyes at the sudden light. When her vision cleared, her face took on a look of horror at seeing her most evil enemy in two lifetimes standing above her.   


**********

  


Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Keroberus, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, and Yue were all sitting and standing around the Kinomoto living room. Yue was leaning against the windowsill, staring out at the full moon, the conversation of the others just background noise to his ears. He wasn't listening to their inane chatter very much, only catching little bits and pieces to see if they had found any way to find Celeste. 

Looking out at the moon, he could feel its power coursing through him and he knew that he was at his peak of energy. He could also feel another thread of energy reaching into his soul but he didn't know where it was coming from. There was a thread to his mistress, the thread to the moon, his namesake, and another, anonymous thread. He had tried to follow that thread for a moment, completely ignoring anyone else and made a startling discovery. 

After a few minutes of just daydreaming, he heard a voice coming through his thoughts. He turned to find his mistress standing there, concern written across her face. She was worried that he might have been hurt worse than he let on in the previous fight but he appeared to be fine. 

Yue had a thought and decided to voice it to someone who might possibly know. "Eriol," he said, looking past his mistress and gaining everyone's attention, "what is it to have a soul mate?" 

Eriol looked surprised for a moment and then understanding soon set in. He regarded the moon guardian for a moment before responding, "it is a legendary connection between two people that forms when they truly care for one another. To find ones soul mate is to be connected to that person and to share with them everything, from their mind to their bodies. If both have strong enough magic, that magic can be shared through the bond that is formed and some can even reach each other telepathically." 

Yue thought about what Eriol had said for a minute and suddenly everything in his mind came together. When Soren had trapped him, the sudden burst of energy that had allowed him to escape. The odd dream when he had been hurt and made to sleep, Celeste had replaced Rakesh and he had not cared. She had even looked just as shocked when they had both awakened and now he knew that she had not just been a part of the dream, she had been having the same dream. 

Without saying a word he stood up to his full height and strolled out of the living room and over to the front door. Upon opening the door, the others came out to see what he was doing. He stepped outside and proceeded to make his wings appear, spreading them out to their full length. Everyone looked on as he suddenly took to the sky, not even turning back when he heard his mistress call out to him, nor when his brother asked him where he was going. 

Eriol spoke up then, "don't worry about him. Yue will bring Celeste back. I'm sure of it." And he and the rest of the group walked back into the house, only slightly worried, but confidant that Yue would accomplish what he was destined for. He had found his soul mate and he would not allow anything to happen to her. They couldn't follow him, he was too fast, and nothing would keep him from her. They also trusted Eriol in what he said, that Yue would save her and he would bring her back safely. 

Meanwhile, Yue flew as fast as he could toward his destination. He didn't know where he would end up as he was only following that line that linked him to Celeste. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He knew that she was his soul mate, just as Rakesh had been, and he couldn't let that evil man do anything to hurt her.   


**********

  


Soren looked down at his prey. He had finally captured her and his revenge would soon be complete. He had drained most of her magical energies and was feeling stronger than ever. This was what his life had centered around for so long and it was finally within his grasp. He wanted her and everyone around her to suffer and die and nothing would stop him. 

Her face showed how scared she was and he reveled in it. He had also decided that if he was going to torture her he might as well make it pleasurable for himself. 

Soren leaned over the girl and smirked, she turned her head away from him and attempted to squirm away but the barrier held strong against her weakened state. He leaned close to her and place his lips near her ear and said, "revenge is sweet." 

She shivered at hearing the phrase that had become familiar to her and then she felt his tongue on her cheek. Her stomach lurched and she thought her lunch would come up but she bit her tongue and whimpered, making him smirk even wider. 

He began to unbutton the shirt she wore, exposing more skin with every button he unfastened. He marveled at the beauty of this girl, his plaything, and his toy to do with as he pleased. Soren continued to slowly work the buttons on her shirt, taking his time to prolong the torture for his own pleasure, and opened the shirt wide. 

Soren was leaning over her even more; wanting to taste the silky, white skin that he had revealed. He felt like a kid in a candy store, his mouth engulfing the sweetness of her skin on his tongue. He could hear her crying and saw tears making their way down her cheeks as she struggled in vain to free herself from his grasp. 

He kissed his way down her stomach and was soon stopped at the waistline of her shorts. He unfastened the button, causing her to cry out louder and begin begging him to stop, but he wouldn't and she knew it. 

Suddenly a bright light began shining through the balcony doors and Soren looked up to see that the full moon had broken through some clouds. Celeste on the other hand looked over at the light and hope flashed in her eyes. Her dream was coming true but she hoped it would come faster. 

The balcony doors blew in, the glass shattering and falling across the room, causing Soren to fall back and to the floor. A relieved look crossed Celeste's face as she watched a beautiful angel enter through the broken doors, the bright moon behind him making an ethereal glow around him. 

Yue stepped into the room, floating above the debris from his abrupt entrance and saw Celeste on the bed. Soren rose himself from the floor, small cuts covering his form from the shattered glass, and snarled at the intrusion. Yue raised his bow and arrow and aimed it right at Soren's chest. Just as he released the arrow, Soren dodged but it caught him in the shoulder, making him stumble back in pain. 

His energy draining from the pain, the barrier surrounding Celeste weakened and disappeared allowing her to finally move her limbs. She quickly covered herself back up but she was still too weak to get herself up and out of there. Yue saw this and quickly rushed to her side, putting one arm beneath her legs and the other around her back, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. 

Yue walked back over to the broken balcony doors and stepped through. With one last glare at Soren, causing even someone as evil as him to flinch at the anger and hate directed in that gaze, Yue spread his wings and flew away from the old, large mansion that Soren resided in. 

Soren watched his revenge fly out the window. He couldn't believe his bad luck and he vowed to just kill them all the next time he saw them. He made his way downstairs, to his library, his wound still causing pain to lance through his arm and chest, and used the magic he had stolen to heal the point where the arrow had pierced. He then removed a book from his shelf and proceeded to create his ultimate creatures, ones that would kill his enemies once and for all. And to make sure they did their job, he would personally be there to see them destroy his enemies. 

Meanwhile, Yue flew through the air, Celeste clutched tightly in his grip, as he headed towards her home. She had started crying from the first flaps of his wings and he wasn't entirely sure as to why. After about five minutes, she became quiet and he thought she had fallen asleep, as her form had relaxed and she sighed contentedly. 

Soon after, Yue landed on her balcony, extending a tendril of magic to open the doors, so as not to rustle the body in his arms. He stepped into the room, knowing exactly where to go from his previous visit, and made his way over to her bed. He pulled the blankets back and placed her on the bed, covering her with the sheets to ward off the cool night air. 

Yue noticed, after he had pulled back, that Celeste had her eyes open and was looking up into his eyes, her hand grasped onto the sleeve of his robes. Her eyes looked pleading and scared and he couldn't take his eyes away. Her voice came out in an imploring tone and she said, "Please don't leave me alone. I'm afraid he might come back." 

Yue, as if drawn by some unseen force, sat on the edge of the bed and swung his legs up. He lay beside her and felt her lay her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat soon lulled her to sleep and his arm wrapped around her shoulder kept her warm. Using a last bit of magic, he closed the balcony doors, the full moon still shining brightly in the black velvet sky. He soon fell asleep listening to the rhythmic breathing of the beautiful girl that he held in his arms. 


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: This chapter gets a little sappy in my opinion but it is one of those in between things that has to happen to get the story along. Enjoy!   


* * *

  


Chapter 19

The next morning, Yue awoke to the feel of a warm body pressed against his side and a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes, blinking at the sunlight that streamed in through the windows, and saw a beautiful angel with her head on his chest and an arm slung over his torso. He lifted his hand and brushed a few stray hairs from her face causing her to sigh and then settle back into her dream world. 

The night's sleep had repaired what damage had been caused to her face by her crying. She had slept surprisingly peaceful through the night and he had not felt her stir once. He didn't want to move, but he had to get up and contact his mistress, who was surely worried sick by now. 

Yue carefully lifted her head and arm and slid out from her grasp. He slid a pillow into his place and she promptly hugged the pillow to her form and fell back to a deep sleep. He almost wished he were that pillow as he gazed at her for a moment before making his way over to her dresser. He checked himself in the mirror, fixing his hair and adjusting his robes that had become rumpled in the night. 

Yue quietly opened the door of Celeste's room, not sensing anyone else in the house, and made his way downstairs in search of a telephone. When he approached the kitchen and found a phone mounted on the wall, he made his way over to it and was just about to pick it up when there was a knock on the door. 

He quickly made his way to the front door, not wanting the knocking to wake up Celeste, and quickly felt who was on the other side. He was surprised to find his mistress and immediately opened the door wide. 

Sakura, along with Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ruby, Spinel, and Kero, entered quietly at Yue's urging and proceeded to the living room. Sakura was the first to ask, "Is she all right Yue?" 

"She is fine. I rescued her just in time." He replied. 

"But I still don't understand how you found her," Sakura said, confusion evident in her voice. 

Eriol spoke up before Yue had a chance and said, "Yue is her soul mate and therefore able to sense her no matter where she is." 

"Is that true Yue?" Sakura asked looking at her moon guardian with a large smile on her face. "Oh, I'm so happy for you." She said, lunging out and hugging Yue around the waist. 

Kero flew up in front of Yue's face as Sakura released him and asked, "So, if she's your soul mate does that mean that Rakesh was your soul mate too?" 

"I believe so, Keroberus," he said, still a little surprised himself at the recent information, his mind and heart still trying to grasp it all. 

"Well congratulations bro!" Kero exclaimed as he flew over to his brother's shoulder and patted it gently. 

The group continued talking in quiet voices and when Shaoran and Ruby began arguing about something, Yue quietly slipped out of the room. Only Eriol noticed his departure and he just smiled proudly at his former life's creation. 

Yue quietly made his way back upstairs, slowly opening the door to Celeste's room and peeking in to see her still in bed, clutching the pillow to her. He walked over to stand beside the bed, looking down at her and after a few minutes she stirred in her sleep. A moment later she awoke and looked up, straight into the angel's eyes. 

Celeste smiled up at the sight that greeted her. A beautiful angel stood above her looking straight into her eyes. Green met violet in a gaze that seemed to pierce the soul and delve into the emotional turmoil of their hearts. 

Yue broke the trance they had entered and, still staring into her eyes, he asked, "how are you feeling?" 

"A little scared still, but I feel better when you're around." 

Yue's cheeks developed a pink tinge for a moment and then he moved closer to the bed and sat down next to Celeste. She sat up, leaning her back against the headboard of the bed, the blanket still covering her legs. She was still dressed in the clothing from last night and her shirt was still unbuttoned and it showed the pale skin between her breasts. 

Yue kept his eyes on hers, not noticing her state until she noticed it and blushed brightly, clutching the shirt together as she rose from the bed, pushing the blankets back and standing up. "I'm going to take a shower and get changed. I'll be right back." She said the last with more fervor than she expected and blushed again when Yue spoke. 

"I shall wait for you," he said, their eyes still connected until she turned and began rummaging in her dresser. Once she had her clothes she made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. 

Celeste leaned on the door for a minute, a rather silly smile on her face before she laughed at herself and continued with her shower. Meanwhile, Yue still sat on the bed when a similar smile crossed his own face. He couldn't help the tugging at his lips and the warmth that invaded his heart at the thought of her. 

Sakura and the others were downstairs for about twenty minutes when Celeste came down the stairs followed closely by Yue. Sakura ran up to her and gave her a big hug saying, "I'm so happy for you." 

"Huh?" a confused Celeste said. She wasn't sure why Sakura was so happy other than that she was alive and all right. After Sakura released the bewildered girl she stepped back, a beaming smile across her face. 

Eriol, sensing her confusion, started by saying, "Yue, didn't you tell her." 

"Tell me what?" She asked, turning to Yue for an explanation. 

"The reason I was able to find you so quickly. I followed the connection we have between us. We are soul mates." Yue said, watching her face closely for a reaction. 

Celeste stood there for a moment, the words taking time to sink into her brain, before a smile tugged at her lips. Her smile was so bright it made the sun look dim. She practically squealed with delight, in much the same way Sakura had done, and lunged at him, her arms encircling his neck and her face buried in his shoulder. 

Yue was surprised and shocked and momentarily let his emotions show on his face; he didn't want the others to think he was going soft, so he almost immediately schooled his features back to the cold mask he usually wore. His eyes gave him away though and anyone looking close enough could see the joy in them. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and closed his eyes and they stood like that for several minutes. 

The rest of the group just turned their eyes away or looked at the ground, shuffling their feet in their uncomfortable positions before Eriol finally cleared his throat, trying to get the new lovebirds attentions. Celeste turned her head away from Yue's chest and everyone could see the tears of happiness that clouded her eyes and threatened to fall. Yue raised his head and opened his eyes, keeping his new found love close and with his arms still around her waist. She turned around in his grip but still leaned into his chest with her back to him. 

Eriol just smirked at this, though it was more a smirk from Clow than from Eriol, and said, "Soren will undoubtedly attack again and we need a plan of some sort to end this thing once and for all." 

"I agree, but what can we do," Celeste said, shivering slightly at the mention of that man's name, "he is so powerful." 

Yue tightened his grip a little, feeling her fear return, and asked, "Do you have a plan?" 

"Actually, I do," Eriol said, and motioned for everyone to enter the living room and sit down to listen. Sakura and Shaoran ensconced one end of the couch while Ruby Moon sat at the other end with Kero and Spinel in their false forms. Eriol and Tomoyo sat on the window seat so that he could see everyone to explain his plan and Yue sat with Celeste on the love seat that took up the other end of the living room. 

The group listened carefully to Eriol's plan which would take place the next time Soren attacked for they had no way of finding Soren. Also, they would have only one chance at this, as it would leave everyone low on magical energies. Sakura and Eriol would even have to rely on some magic from their guardians. Celeste would also be getting energy from Yue but most of Sakura's extra magic would come from Keroberus, who had plenty of energy to spare. 

That night everyone went to their respective homes and fell into their beds as no one had gotten much sleep last night with worry over Celeste. Yue and Celeste said their goodbyes and Yue even kissed her goodnight, after everyone else had already left of course. Celeste fell into a wonderful, dream-filled sleep about her lovely moon angel watching over her.   


**********

  


Soren sat back in his chair, weariness evident in his eyes, and sighed. He had just finished his work that he had been working on all night, since his prey had escaped him, and all day. It was a perfect way to exact his revenge against those that would go against him. 

He decided to rest for the night and made his way to his own room, leaving his newest creations kneeling on the floor in his study. They would be fine for the night and he was excessively weary and needed the sleep to recharge him. Tomorrow night he would finally get his revenge, though he wouldn't be able to steal their magic and energy. They would just have to die so that they were no longer a thorn in his side. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The full moon last night had fully recharged the moon guardians. Yue, in turn, had fully energized Celeste through their bond. It was now Sunday afternoon and everyone had decided to go on a picnic in the park. This would be fun but it also gave them plenty of room to fight should Soren attack them today. 

Sakura, who wore a pair of dark short, dark pink jean shorts and a light pink shirt with long belled sleeves, a ruffle on the cuffs, and the hem tied up in a knot that showed her belly, walked next to Tomoyo, who wore a pair of dark blue coveralls with a mini-design front; the front flap doesn't come up to her chest, but just above her belly button and then beneath it a yellow and white plaid tube top. Shaoran wore black jeans, sort of baggy but not extremely so, a white muscle shirt that fit rather snuggly and then a dark red, short sleeved silk shirt on over that, unbuttoned with a chinese dragon symbol on the back. Eriol wore a pair of coffee colored khaki's and a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, untucked with the first few buttons undone to reveal a white T-shirt on underneath it. They both carried baskets of food for the outing and Eriol, who up until now had always worn his long dark hair up in a ponytail, had been sweet talked by Tomoyo into wearing it down and the long skeins of blue hair now cascaded down his back to nearly his waist. 

Yue, wearing snug white leather pants, a very loose and flowing thin white silk shirt that laced up the front and a dark violet vest over that, walked next to Celeste, who wore a dark green velvet halter top and a pair of black hip hugging pants. Yue's outfit made everyone a little surprised and caused Celeste to remark about how hot he was which made him blush slightly. So far, she was the only one that could make him show his emotions, for not even his mistress had seen him blush this often. 

Spinel sat calmly on Eriol's shoulder but Yue was holding Kero firmly in hand. He had already tried several failed attempts to get at the pudding Sakura had made. 

The group soon reached a lovely spot of grass on a small hill with a single tree to give them shade. Sakura and Tomoyo got a blanket out of one basket and spread it out under the tree. Eriol and Shaoran set their baskets on the blanket and everyone gathered around. 

Sakura and Shaoran sat close together on one side of the blanket and Tomoyo and Eriol sat close to each other on another side of the blanket. Yue sat Indian style on the blanket with his back to the tree and Celeste, not wanting to take up much room on the blanket and knowing that Yue wouldn't eat, just plopped down in his lap. Everyone stifled their laughter at the look on Yue's face but they smiled when he put his arms around her waist and smiled. 

Ruby hopped up into the tree and just sat on a branch overlooking the group. Spinel stayed perched on his master's shoulder but Kero made a mad dash for the basket the second Sakura opened it. Shaoran stopped him but got bitten in the process, which made Sakura threaten him with no pudding. Meanwhile, Tomoyo opened the other basket and passed out the sandwiches and salads. 

Once most of the food was gone and Kero had gotten his fill, Ruby and he had taken to tormenting Spinel who began to fly as fast as he could and begged his master to get the two psychos away from him. Of course, neither had liked being called psychos and were now chasing him with sugary candies. 

Eriol wasn't really paying attention to either of his guardians; his eyes never wavering from Tomoyo as she talked about various things with Sakura, who also had Shaoran's undivided attention. Celeste had her input into the conversation every once in a while and she also had Yue's complete attention. 

As the day wore on, the sun sank low on the horizon and on the opposite side; the moon began its ascent into the sky. It was still full enough to give off a lot of energy and the moon guardians loved it. 

"We'd better be heading back, it's getting late," Sakura said, once she noticed the darkening of the sky. Everyone helped gather the mess and fold the blanket. Just as the last items were place in the baskets, a resounding BOOM sounded from seemingly nowhere causing everyone to cover their ears. 

Looking around quickly, the guardians were the first to spot Soren. He stood at the bottom of the little hill, at the edge of a vast forest, his black robe billowing in the wind. He just stood there, watching them with an amused smirk on his face and turned his back to them, disappearing into the shadows of the trees. 

"We have to stay together for the plan to work," Eriol said, tying his hair back before he began following Soren into the shadows, followed closely by the rest of the group. 

"Good luck," Tomoyo hollered at their retreating backs. She had agreed not to accompany them after Soren and to run for cover should anything start to happen. She didn't want to possibly be used as a hostage. 

As they made their way into the forest, the darkness thickened and it became harder to see for the humans. The guardians could see fine and Ruby Moon led Eriol, Spinel Sun led Shaoran, Keroberus led Sakura, and Yue led Celeste through the thick trees. Eriol would occasionally tell them to change direction, using his other senses to look for Soren's aura. 

They soon came to a small clearing and saw Soren standing in the center, with his back to them. It obviously looked to be a trap and they were not about to fall for it. They decided to try and surround him and each person and guardian walked around the clearing, through the woods, to another side of him. Shaoran and Spinel Sun stayed at his back while Sakura, Keroberus, Eriol, and Ruby Moon took either side. Yue and Celeste moved quietly through the forest to stand before him, hiding behind the trees. 

Soren stood there for some time, just seeming to stare into the sky, looking at nothing in particular but the stars. He did not even flinch when a fiery blast erupted from behind him, right in the spot where Shaoran and Spinel Sun had been hiding. The blast caused Shaoran to come tumbling out of the trees and Spinel Sun to shoot up into the sky, his wings spreading wide. They did not appear to have sustained any injuries but Shaoran began favoring his right foot. Soren didn't turn around but Shaoran drew his sword and faced the forest. 

From the shadows of the forest, what looked to be a man emerged, wearing a blue robe, but his face stayed in the shadows. The moons rays did little to illuminate his features and no one could tell who it was. 

Knowing that he already knew they were there, everyone else emerged from the forest, surrounding Soren. Eriol and Sakura used their magic to try and put a shield around him but he floated up into the sky, away from their efforts. From behind Yue, a bright flash of lightning jumped through the air but Celeste felt it in time and lunged at Yue, knocking them both out of the way. The lightning beam continued on and was seemingly caught by Soren. 

Yue flew into the air above Celeste as she moved away from the area the lightning had come from. Another man stepped out of the forest, his face still hidden in shadows, wearing a green robe. 

Eriol noticed that Ruby Moon's eyes showed surprise as she watched the man in the blue robe. He was curious what she had seen and so he asked, "what is it Ruby? What did you see?" 

"H-he looks just like Soren," she stuttered out, causing Eriol to gasp in surprise and look closer and deeper into the shadows at the man in blue. 

Sakura called on The Light card to illuminate the clearing and then they noticed that the three men that they were now fighting all looked the same. They all looked like Soren and couldn't be told apart. 

The three of them suddenly attacked. The Soren in green fired a dark beam from his hand, straight at Celeste. Yue lifted her up and the two flew above the beam. They continued to dodge the beams as best they could but eventually one of them hit Yue's back causing him to begin a rapid descent to the ground. Using her magic, Celeste slowed their fall and gently set them on the forest floor, several feet away from their attacker, with a tree between them. 

The Soren in blue went after Eriol and dodged the red ice shards that Ruby Moon shot his way. He fired a dark beam at them and they deftly evaded it only to be fired at several more times. Ruby kept Soren busy enough to allow Eriol to attack with an ice beam, hitting him at the feet and pinning him in place as well as one arm with ice. 

The Soren in black fired lightning at Sakura and she blocked it with The Shield card. Keroberus then opened his mouth and fire poured out, straight at Soren, catching the edge of his robe and igniting it in flames. He scowled and patted at the fire trying to put it out, but this made him lose his concentration and allowed Sakura time to use The Wood card. Once he had the flames out and straightened back up to ready an attack, branches came out of the woods and surrounded him, grabbing his arms and legs and holding him tightly. 

Meanwhile, Shaoran just looked on, his ankle was in immense pain, not like he would ever admit it hurt. Spinel Sun flew at the Soren in green, claws extended, and stopped the attack from attempting to hit Yue and Celeste. Given the distraction, Celeste called on her own powers and caused the ground below him to rise and trap him within the dirt, holding him on the spot. 

Everyone stepped forward and Sakura rushed to Shaoran's side asking him if he was all right and if he needed anything. He, of course, said he was fine but he leaned a little on Sakura just to take some of the weight off of his sore foot. 

Yue leaned on Celeste a little bit and limped his way over as well, his wings hanging limply on his back. Celeste was very worried for him but even more worried about their present predicament. How were they going to tell which Soren was the real one? 

"There has to be some way to tell them apart," Celeste said, a worried tone evident in her voice. "We can't do anything until we find out which is the real Soren." 

"Sakura," Eriol said, "you have a card that can help us." 

"I do?" Sakura questioned in a confused voice. Comprehension soon dawned on her and she said, "Oh, right, that card." 

Sakura released The Libra card and it floated above each Soren before choosing the Soren in black as being the true Soren. The real Soren scowled and his eyes turned black in his rage. His power grew and expanded until he shattered the branched holding him in place until they were nothing more but twigs. His power caused the other two Soren's to disintegrate into dust. 

"We have to say the spell now," Eriol yelled out. 

"Right!" Celeste and Sakura hollered back and the three of them surrounded Soren, keeping a safe distance away, and began to say the spell. 

Before they could finish Soren, they had to remove the curse that he had placed on Rakesh's soul that kept it from moving on. The spell that Eriol had found would turn the curse back upon the person who said the curse and would therefore free Celeste's soul. 

Just as they had ended the spell, Soren practically exploded with energy and it surrounded him, giving him the appearance of glowing. At the same time, energy from the three magicians shot out at him, making him scream in pain. 

Soren felt as though his body and soul were being torn apart from the inside. Once the pain ebbed away, he growled and unleashed a very powerful energy beam, straight at Celeste. Unfortunately, everyone was quite weak from the large amount of energy that had been used and Celeste barely moved out of the way of the beam. 

Soren was even more enraged by the fact that she dodged his attack and made his next attempt. In his rage, he completely forgot about the others, and focused his entire attention on Celeste. He wanted her dead more than anything and, at the moment, his mind thought of nothing else. This was a bad move. 

Spinel Sun flew at him from behind but bounced off of the energy surrounding him. Ruby Moon and Keroberus fired their own weapons but nothing got through the barrier. Sakura and Eriol were to weak to try anything at the moment and were on the ground, trying to get enough energy to help. 

Soren concentrated on his intended target and extended his arms, all the while he began to chant a spell. He aimed straight at Celeste and fired the strongest beam he could, using most of his energy in the process. 

Celeste pulled energy from every part of her body as well as the energy from Yue that she could obtain through the bond to for a shield against the energy beam heading straight for her. It was too immense to dodge and there was no where to run from it. 

The beam hit her, much to everyone's dismay, and she flew back into a tree, landing hard on the ground below it. Soren collapsed to his knees and then he hit the ground with a thud, his form not moving except to breath. 

Yue practically crawled over to Celeste, his energy almost completely gone but for the moon shining down on them all, replenishing him slowly. He saw that Celeste was still breathing and carefully, being wary of any injuries, picked her up into his arms, holding her against his chest. 

"Celeste," he whispered, looking into her face for any signs that she heard him. 

Celeste could hear a voice through the darkness that seemed to surround her. She carefully opened her eyes but her vision was slightly hazy and all she saw was a white blur. The blur soon began to come into focus and she smiled up at the angelic face that greeted her. 

"Yue," she whispered and then winced as pain laced through her body. It hurt to talk or do anything for that matter. 

Yue noticed her wince and asked, "Are you all right?" 

"I don't know," she replied truthfully. She remembered how much pain Rakesh had been in when he had died and this felt somewhat similar but not quite as painful. "I just need to rest." 

Yue smiled at her, knowing that she wouldn't leave him like Rakesh had. He picked her up and held her in his arms, enough strength returning to him from the moon to allow him to do so, and walked back to the others. 

Shaoran and Sakura held onto each other, each of them trying to keep the other standing, and Eriol was between his guardians, using each of them to hold himself up. They all looked down at Soren and Keroberus asked, "what do we do with him now?" 

"I have an idea," Eriol said, his infamous smirk crossing his features. 


	22. Epilogue

**Because of the new restrictions, the following chapter has been deleted. **

You can read it at my web site: www.angelfire.com/anime4/jaderaven21/HLBE.html 


End file.
